


Here There Be Monsters

by macabrecabra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon! Reaper, Dragon! Shimada brothers, Eventual Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster versions of some characters, Multi, Overwatch AU, Violence, eventual smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OVERWATCH AU!)<br/>As humanity develop its weapons, the legends developed their teeth and power to match. The two have always had a tenuous peace after the conclusion of the second crisis, content to live side by side for a time. That is all shattered though by a devastating attack to the southern mountains, devastating the dragon clan and breaking the peace. Now the entire land stands upon the brink of war. Both sides are baring fangs and guns as the second Crisis is about to break lose. </p><p>All hope to stop the conflict before it bursts rests on the shoulders of  Genji and a rag-tag team to discover the truth and bridge the gap between humans and the monsters of nightmares and legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Act of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to another fanfiction story! With Diverging now at its end, I'm taking a small break from continuing that story into its sequel to work on this story and Games of Seduction <3 This story idea came to me while on a walk and it was just such a good idea, I couldn't let it go! 
> 
> It draws on parallels from Overwatch universe, like following back stories, just with a fantasy twist for this AU. Got some far more explicit scenes though 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the wild ride!

The southern mountains were quiet in the calm night, the light of the full moon glistened off the dew laden grass and leaves like glimmering pearls, adding a serene, ethereal feel to the wild, untouched lands of the dragons. The night insects chattered on in their songs, undisturbed by the soft hum of the wind as it danced its fingers across the long grass of the meadow. The only sound of disturbance in the night air was a soft rustle of the grass and a distinctive wave of the grass against the wind. 

The source of the disturbance soon burst from the meadow, clambering up onto a rock, small claws scrabbling against the rocky surface and small sandal feet slapping nosily as the small dragon child ascended his perch, looking about his territory with a puff of his small chest. 

Nothing was better for Hanzo than the late night walks under the full moon, to bask in the energies it provided and to take in the wonders of the night he so rarely got to see. It was only on these nights his parents, both of which were sitting a bit away, basking in the moonlight lazily, that he was permitted to stay up past his nesting time. For the small child, any chance to stay up was an exciting time. 

He was typical looking for a southern dragon whelp of only three years of age, small horns already staring to peak through his messy black hair, the face, although human, flexed with scales and bright, slitted blue eyes that glowed some in the low light. His small impish smile revealed the long fangs that were entirely inhuman and the small flicks of a long forked tongue from behind them. His small hands flexed, covered with smatterings of scales and tipped with long curved claws and from below his clothes, a small tail twitched back and forth, covered in blue scales and tufted with a frizzy bulb of wild orange hair. 

Unlike the adults who were massive dragons, reptilian snakes from head to toe, he had not yet learned to shift to his full dragon form, instead having to remain in the humanoid form to tromp about and have his fun. 

Tonight that fun was entirely focused on chasing the large night grasshoppers that flitted about the meadow, trying to pounce upon them with savage little growls. So far though, his hunt had not been very successful with only one or two of the grasshoppers falling to his dangerous hunting skills and already, the game was growing boring. From the rock he was perched on, he turned to look back at the two lounging dragons spread out like massive scaley hills upon the land, their scales glowing in the moonlight. Hanzo's long ears twitched mischievously before he pounced back into the grass, darting over to the nearest, smaller dragon.

Hanzo, without warning, lept upon the smaller dragon with a small little growl, biting down tiny teeth on the much larger ear. The elder dragon yawned lazily, tossing its head some to send the whelp falling with a yelp back to the ground, “Hanzo dear. Mommy is trying to moon bathe,” the female dragon chided, “You should be bathing too rather than getting all dirty in the mud and getting up to mischief,”

“I'm hunting!” Hanzo protested, putting both of his clawed little hands on the snout of the dragon, pouting, “I got to practice if I want to get big and strong!”

“You also need to learn to rest at times, Hanzo,” The other dragon spoke up, his voice a deep rumble in the night, “If you are to become leader of the clan of the southern mountains, The Shimada, you must learn patience,” 

His father raised a hand to prod his whelp, earning a huff from Hanzo who grasped onto the claw, kicking his small sandal feet about as he dangled, “But I never get to come out this late! I want to explore!” 

The two dragons shared an amused look before the larger of the two sighed, shaking his great head, “Very well Hanzo. If you wish to explore, how about you go down to the river side and search for moon pearls? If you find enough, perhaps we can work on using them to create some new arrow heads, yes?”

The whelps eyes lit up with excitement, a smile blooming across his face before he let go of the claw to dart off, “I'll get so many papa!” he delcared as he scampered off through the bushes, easily picking his way through the foliage.

He knew his way to the river as he had often played at the edge while the other dragons of the clan fished or swam. The dragons of the south were connected to the element of water as well as air, blue in color and known for their great power. The large river that fed all the life and flooded the area with its fertile silt was sacred to them and it was at the great falls of the river that the clan had built their nests, huge cave-like structures filled with untold treasures and history that had been the home of the Simada clan for uncountable generations. The most revered of beasts to the point even humans dared not to tread upon their lands out of respect for the might creatures after the end of the Crisis War. The only dragons left in the world although Hanzo vaguely recalled that there were other dragons, dragons who lived in a place far to the north but those were legends.

Northern dragons, his father sorrowfully had said that they had long since vanished from this world.

Hanzo padded down to the river side, lifting his nose in the air to take a sniff, tail wagging about, just like he was taught to do to check for danger. He might be a dragon but as a whelp, he was still at risk for some of the braver predators of the region. The little whelp inhaled deep, brow furrowing as something was in the air, not the scent of a predator, but something else that rather strange.

It smelled like a pleasant flowery scent, like a blossoming peach tree. A strange scent as it was late summer and the peach blooms were long since passed and for the fact there were no such trees near the river.

The young dragon's ears flattened to his skull and he crouched down, nervous, but curious. Slowly he crept forward, trying to remain quiet as he tracked the strange smell. It lead down the rivers a bit, finally coming to a small bend in the river where a crate of sorts was stuck in the reeds. Hanzo paused, just a few feet a way, blinking wide-eyed at the whole sight. 

The crate was covered in small growths, flowers blooming as if under a full sun in colors so vibrant, Hano's eyes were wide in wonder. The dragon whelp could easily sense some sort of power was involved, feeling familiar to a dragon's energy, and yet, so different. He tip-toed over, grasping onto the edge of the crate and pulled himself to peer inside. He gasped before letting go, dancing from toe to toe, whining before he threw back his head and let out a chirping, shrill young roar, “Mama! Papa!”

Within seconds, the calm of the night was shattered as the two dragons came, crashing through woodland and forest with speed that belayed their large forms. The two came up, eyes blazing and ready for trouble only to be confronted with their small son pointed emphatically at the crate, eyes wide, “Its a baby!”

The two dragons shared a perplexed look before their fearsome appearances began to melt away, both shifting to their humanoid form. Hanzo's mother sighed as she picked up Hanzo before looking to the crate, pursing her lips, “A baby you say?”

“A little baby!” Hanzo declared, holding his hands out to show how small it was, “It was sleeping!”

A soft, thin wail began to rise up from the crate now and Hanzo's father frowned, “It was sleeping,” he sighed and moved over to look into the crate, his wife at his side.

Within the crate, wrapped in a swadle cloth was indeed a pudgy infant, small flex of scales dotted at the temples, declaring it clear a dragon whelp, although the scales themselves were more a shade of green. The eyes too were peculiar and were a bright gold. To complete the whole sense of oddity in the whelp before them, a small tousle of green hair was fluffed up from the crown of their head giving them a fuzzy, look. Hanzo's mother covered her mouth, eyes widening as the pieces came together quickly as to what sort of whelp this was, “Its a-”

“Northern whelp,” Hanzo's father finished, his expression solemn, “A child of earth and fire,” 

“How can that be?” the woman whispered to he husband, cradling a fussing Hanzo closer, “Their kind were all destroyed,”

“So it was said,” the leader of the clan frowned, “But there were always rumors of a few surviving the destruction of their lands during the crisis and taking shelter within human lands, hiding their true origins,” 

Hanzo squirmed about, finally escaping his mother's arms to scramble to the side of the box to peer into it, “They are loud and crying,” he complained, “Who's baby is this?”

“It is ours,” his father said calmly, ignoring the look of shock from his mate, her blue eyes widening. Hanzo's father leaned in, taking a sniff himself musingly, “And a male so he is your brother,” 

“Really!?” Hanzo exploded, eyes wide before looking down at the infant who was calming down some although still fussing, small face miserably looking about with obvious fear. 

“You are not serious my love,” Hanzo's mother whispered, “The elders will never-”

“They will never know. It is a child my love, a child. This is no adult, vicious and mad, but a whelp, abandoned and left here,” he said softly, “And we have often talked of a second offspring,”

The female bit her lip, looking at the small child, “I worry though. It is in the very blood of the northern dragons to be...” She trailed off, raising a hand to cover her mouth, looking away, “As he gets older they will know. His coloration and his powers will grow. When he shifts to a dragon-”

“It won't happen,” he interrupted, reaching to take her hands in his, “The ceremony to shift is different for their kind. Our own rituals will never work and I will personally make sure to put wards and spells in place to conceal his power and identity. You may think me mad to take in a northern dragon whelp, but things are changing and the balance of everything is off. The lands are slowly dying and despite what the elders claim, I know it is because we have lost those that had always protected the earth,”

“They once did,” She whispered softly, “But you and I know what terrible rage they brought, how corrupted and mad they became. If they did survive and a pair did whelp a child, where are they now?”

Her husband's brow furrowed, “I am not sure, but even so, if we raise the child, I am confident he will not grow with that corruption. Our lands are free of any sort of taint. Please my love. Trust me on this,”

The woman looked down, biting her lip before moving her gaze to the infant, watching as Hanzo reached down to poke at the infant, earning small squeaky growls of discontent as the baby tried to swat back with tiny little claws of his own, “Do you think then that this child may prevent our own lands from the slow death creeping from the north then?”

“I do. The elders will not understand but as leader of my clan, I cannot turn away any possibility that we can save ourselves,” he murmured, kissing her hand lightly, “Just one dragon of the north could be enough to help restore he balance of energy,”

Hanzo's mother gave a soft sigh and nod, “If you feel this for the best, then in you, I put my trust as I always have,” 

For a moment, she looked unsure before she gave a small, tight smile, moving to crouch next to her son, “Now, now Hanzo, you shouldn't poke your baby brother like that,”

“But why?” Hanzo whined, “He has to learn to defend himself!”

“He will when he is older,” she cooed, carefully picking up and cradling the infant dragon close. 

The baby let out a whine, but snuggled close, as if starved for creature comforts, burying the tiny face against her chest. He turned his head slightly though, fixing one yellow eye on her, wide with wonder. She smiled gentle, pushing some green locks out of his face. Hanzo tugged at her robes, standing on tippy toes to try and see over her arms at the baby, huffing, “Can I hold him? I can't see him when you hold him up there!”

The woman chuckled before moving to kneel down, allowing the three year old whelp to look at the fussing infant, “You promise you will be careful if I let you hold him Hanzo? Babies are harder to hold than a stuffed toy after all,”

“I can do it!” Hanzo hastily said, nodding emphatically, “I can hold him and protect him because I'm now his big brother right?”

The woman laughed and carefully moved to let Hanzo hold the infant, her features softened as she watched her son stare in wonder at the tiny baby. The infant stared back for a moment before giving a smile and a small giggle, turning his face shyly away.

Hanzo couldn't help smiling, showing his fangs as he regarded the baby. His brother. His little brother! Just that thought had him swelling with pride as if he had been given a great duty to uphold. When his brother got older he was going to teach how to hunt all the grasshoppers and mice. He would teach him how to fish to and to build boats to race on the river! A hundred and one fantastic adventures were running through Hanzo's head as he moved to nuzzle his face affectionately against his little brother's nose in a dragon's way of showing familiar affection. The infant squeaked in protest before bringing both pudgy hands up to pat at Hanzo's face with soft baby coos. The sensation tickled some and the elder brother laughed, pulling back to look happily up at his mother, his eyes bright with happiness.

“What's his name?”

She paused, thoughtfully combing two fingers through the short green fuzz on the top of the infant's head, making sure not to rub the little nubs that would eventually become horns. Briefly she glanced to her mate, the clan head only shaking his head with a smile, “I have never been good with names my dear. It is always you who knows what to name every whelp in the village,” he murmured fondly, crossing his arms.

Hanzo tilted his head some in thought, “We should name him something big! Maybe can name him Ninjin or- or! Oh! Name him Ookii! That way he is sure to get really big!” 

The woman laughed and agave her son an amused look as she continue to pet through the infants locks, the action soothing the baby who was now purring happily, eyes slitted happily and the tiny ears flicked up. She looked down at her new son, already feeling attached to the antics of the baby and at Hanzo's antics and excitement to have a new sibling even if he was too young to understand that Genji was no southern dragon or of their blood.

She closed her eyes, letting out a soft hum as she thought and soon a name came to her mind that felt perfect for the new baby.

“Genji,” she murmured softly, opening her eyes, “His name is Genji,”


	2. A Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two of this saga! Sorry it took so long! I just didn't have ANY inspiration and then BOOM the whole chapter wrote itself in a night XD; A nice long Maca-approved chapter >u >

There was a beauty of movement that came with every hunt. Both predator and prey, stretched out before retracting inward with each stride as they ran, ducking between the trees of the woodland. Thier skin dappled with sunlight that filtered in through the canopy overhead gave it an almost tranquil, peaceful feel, as if the two were locked in a sweeter embrace than one that was a matter of pure instinct and survival. It was an age old dance and for dragons, it was one in which they had always been a part of. A show of nature at her most brutal and elegant in one single moment. 

I was nothing more than an apex predator and the variety of prey in their domain from the darting fish to the larger bounties that flitted through forests and meadows, all moving together in a single, thriving tapestry of life, uninterrupted by the touches of humankind. 

It was just another hunt for Genji as he chased down the largest of prey within their lands.

The stag, a powerfully built creature with a heaving breast and a magnificent display of horns on top its noble brow, was the most agile of the many creatures that dwelled in the land of the dragons. It put up the most heroic of flights and its meat would feed many a dragon at the table in the evening but to catch one was impossible in a full sprint. Within the forest, it was harder to attack from above and the shy creature rarely left its woodlandsafety to make itself easy prey for a hungry dragon.

There was always a strategy to the hunt and if a larger form could not do the job, the swifter humanoid form all dragons had was up to the task, armed with weaponry just as elegant as their fangs and claws. Not to mention no dragon, not even the mightest of the clan, ever hunted alone. 

Genji was hot on the heels of the stag, keeping his pace steady, inhumanly fast and nimble, driving the stag through the forest. A wide grin was on his face, baring his fangs and his wild, peculiar yellow eyes were narrowed and focused but wild with the thrill of the hunt. He ducked down, cutting to the right nearly abreast of his prey before the beast turned to veer to the left, darting out towards a clearing. He had no intentions of catching the beast no. He had another job in the hunt but it was not to take the kill. He leaped forward, cutting off the stag again, scarring it to the left even more, herding it more than chasing it. 

It was exactly though what the plan had been all along. Genji slid to a halt, tail flicking behind him as he brought his claws to his lips to blow a sharp whistle.

The stag made it about halfway across the clearing before across from it another dragon stood, bow already drawn back. The creature barely had time to react before the arrow was released and buried deep into its neck. It took two more steps before crashing to the ground and onto its side, crumpling gracefully to the ground as if it was merely taking a rest, going still within seconds. A clean kill. 

It was another successful hunt. 

Genji bounded over to the fallen animal, giving a wide grin to the archer, “Nice shot Hanzo,”

“Nice flushing of the prey,” Hanzo returned, a touch of a smile upon his lips, “I did not think you would manage to drive a stag through the woods today,”

“They aren't really in season, are they? At least not in the usual large herds. Found this one alone a good ways away and it wasn't easy to keep it straight and into the trap,” Genji looked the creature over, an almost sad smile touching his lips, “I'm sure father will appreciate the good meat,”

“I'm sure he will,” Hanzo agreed quietly, “Perhaps it will help to improve his ailing health,”

The past few months had been anxious ones for the Shimada clan. The great patriarch, their father, had fallen terribly ill and nothing could be done by the healers. The great dragon had yet to rouse himself fully, not even to bath in the energies of the moon. Day after day he only grew weaker as the illness within his skin ate away at him more and more, taking all luster from his eyes and scales. 

It would not be long now was the final diagnosis of the elders. All eyes were now on Hanzo and questioning if he was soon ready to assume the throne of his father should the worse come to pass. 

Genji glanced to his older brother, his tail flicking behind him anxiously, the green-blue scale shimmering in the light, “I'm sure he will get better,”

“Of course he will. Our father is strongand he will overcome this illness as he has overcome many foes in the past,” Hanzo looked over to his younger brother as he straightened his shoulders, “Do you want a ride home or-”

“I'll run home,” Genji crossed his arms, “I can always do with the exercise and have to keep what is left of my pride still going. Just because I can't shift to my dragon form doesn't mean I need to be patronized by my anija all the time!”

Hanzo gave a nod and faint smile before he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau! ”

Immediately at the words of power that triggered the transformation, energy erupted across his form as he shifted to his dragon form, huge and mighty and the coils rippling with muscles under dark blue scales. The large dragon lowered his head to gentle pick up the carcass of the stag. He gave a toss of his head some, tilting it towards Genji with a nod before leaping forward, taking to flight. Genji watched him go arms crossed. 

His brother was really a remarkable beast, larger than any other dragon and much more powerful than the previous patriarch at the prime of his life. Already he commanded such great respect among the clan and when the time came for him to ascend to the title of patriarch, Genji had no doubts the appointment would be well received by the elders. He was everything a perfect heir was after all.

Still, there was a slight hint of jealousy within Genji born of the simple fact that the ritual to unlock his own true form had never worked. He said the sacred words of the southern clan, repeated them over and over again, but there was never even a small glimmer of power. The power that swelled within Genji had remained a dormant, sleeping, and all together frustrating thing that made him the strange little outcast of the clan. The others were kind enough as they still talked and interacted, but there was always so much sympathy for the one who couldn't assume his true form, trapped in the humanoid form and unable to harness any sort of power. 

Where Hanzo and others could control the sky and water with ease, shaping rivers and driving the winds across the land, Genji hadn't even been able to even manipulate so much as a cup of tea into doing anything. Yet it wasn't to say he was without power. The elders in fact confirmed that within Genji there was incredible power to be tapped.

If only he could figure out how.

Genji let out a sigh as his brother flew out of sight, turning now to face the woods. In a blink of an eye, he was already bounding through, quick and agile, more so than most of his kindred in their humanoid form, and on his way home, finding the nearest river to track home. It was very hard, after all to get lost in their homeland.

All the rivers flowed to the heartland of the Southern lands, meeting to form a massive wall of water as it plunged down into the water rich valleys that the dragon's called home. The towering sheer walls of rock that surrounded the falls were peppered with caves and the bodies of smaller dragons, those of the lesser clans. Within their smaller families, they could be seen settling down to nest and tending to their whelps, every cave alight with a warm glow as the evening fell. Genji came to a halt, pausing to look over his homeland and take a deep breath of the cool, clean air filled with the smell of the late autumn blossoms and the scent of spices from prepared dinners. Below there were still some dragons out, their long bodies snaking beneath the waters of the white water froth at the base of the falls as they searched for late night fish. 

Verdant and alive, thrumming with power, there was no place in all the world that could feel more like home. The very thunder of the falls always seemed to match the beat of Genji's heart, a constant reminder of the place he was born of and loved. 

Genji carefully began the descent into the valley, knowing the path by heart. As a whelp, he had often chased Hanzo down these paths, clinging to his tail and shrieking as they skidded and slid, nearly tumbling all the way down like a couple of rocks. They had never been in any real danger with their parents so close by but it had always felt like an adventure to take the path even if it was well worn in by thousands of years of foot traffic. 

 

The lair of the Shimada clan elders sat at the top, nestled about the largest of the caves where the patriarch made roost with his family. Genji smiled a bit as he saw the warm glow of the cavern and the servants, much smaller and more nimble dragons barely bigger than a horse, swarming in and out, no doubt gathering the resources for the grand feast tonight to welcome in the winter cool which brought the rains at last. 

“No place like home,” Genji murmured before taking off again, scaling up the wall with small quick jumps.

The cavern was abuzz with activity as always, the servants skittering around and even some of the royal cousins and relatives were paying a visit. Genji passed them all, giving a courteous nod even though rarely was it returned. Within the family elite, there was a sort of snobbish pride and many often him thought he was too undignified for the clan, prone to flirting with the lower families and not taking much of anything seriously. Not to mention the fact he never passed his ceremonies to take his full dragon form was to them a rather egregious black mark on the clan's reputation.

Entering the banquet hall, he found his brother Hanzo, already changed into his more formal wear, overseeing the preparations for dinner, his expression as stony as ever when in the public eye as if a smile would cause all to doubt his ability.

“Anija, if you actually started to smile I think the world just might end,” Genji said as he clapped his brother on the shoulder, “You are allowed to act like a sentient being in public as well, not just when we are on the hunt or in the private family caves,”

Hanzo glanced towards Genji, a hint of a smile twitching the corner of his mouth, “Otouto ,” he greeted “And you know it is not as simple as that. I am the heir of the clan, the one day patriarch of our people. I cannot simply throw all expectations out the window,”

Genji sighed, shaking his head, “There is a difference between expectation and trying to be someone you are not. Besides, tonight is a bit of a feast it seems with so many uncles, aunts, and cousins abound. Can we not afford ourselves a little fun to enjoy some revelries?” 

“It is hard to truly enjoy them as I once did,” Hanzo murmured, “Too much has changed,”

He turned his head and Genji followed his gaze to the two empty chairs at the head of the table where once their parents sat proudly, the patriarch and matriarch of the clan and their people. It had been many years since their mother last sat there, succumbing to the strange illness starting to creep into their lands many years ago in an effort to stop it. 

Now their father lay ill in his lair, falling prey to that same horrific illness. 

Genji let out another soft sigh, wrapping an arm about his brother's shoulder, “I do not think mother or father would want us to always linger on the past like that Hanzo, not when we have the future to always consider,” 

“Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I can afford to be less obtuse this evening,” Hanzo let out a sigh of his own, turning to look back to where the servants were already setting the table, the freshly skinned, still bloody stag being the centerpiece of the table, served with an array of still twitching fish and shellfish all around.

A true feast for a mighty dragon clan. 

Hanzo took his usual next to their father's chair while Genji sat next to their mother's old chair, as was customary of their ranks and the room quieted down quickly, all eyes now on the heir of the clan. For a moment, the elder Shimada paused, looking over the assortment of kin with a thin frown upon his lips before he bowed his head to the assembly, “I am glad for all of our clan that can join us tonight to dine. Although times have trying with the plague and the death of the land to its crippling grip, we have remained strong and in time, I am sure we will find a way to combat this encroachment just as we have combated all other encroachments in the past,”

There was a small pause and there were nods from the guests. Genji had to hide the slight smirk upon his face. Hanzo had them eating out of his claws already. The heir of the clan looked about again before speaking, raising his voice, “The humans have tried, the beastmen have tried, even the dragons of the north once tried and all haven fallen before us. This plague will be no different,” he declared, his confidence unfazed, growing at the applause that came after his words.

Idly he waved a hand, quickly calming the crowd again, sharp eyes scanning over their kindred and servants now all crowded in the doorways to listen, their long ears twitching, “We will overcome this, of that I have no doubt for we do not overcome this alone. I do not over come this alone,” He glanced to Genji who gave a respectful bow of his head to his elder brother, earning a slight smile before Hanzo turned to the crowd, “Tonight, we shall enjoy the evening for ourselves and not let the troubles of the world continue to weigh down our spirits. As my guests, this evening, I implore you to enjoy the bounty and enjoy the night's entertainment,”

He gave a bow as the room applauded before he took a seat, more or less the signal for the gathered dragons to start their feasting. Genji chuckled, his long tail swishing idly as he gave an amused look to his brother, “You are becoming quiet the orator Hanzo,”

“Just another duty to take up,” Hanzo responded, casting a look to his brother, “I am sure though that you would do a much better job than I though,”

“I get the hint there, anija. I'll make sure to handle the relatives when they come trying to talk to you as I always do. Deflecting them off all the awkward questions about father's health and the like,” Genji gave a faint smile, “I have your back, as always,”

“And for that, I am eternally grateful,” Hanzo gave a nod to his brother and lifted his glass and toast, “To you, Genji, for whom I would be lost without,”

Genji raised his own glass, reaching over to clink it to his brother's, “And to you Hanzo, for whom I would be nothing without,” 

The evening carried on with the feast enjoyed by all, the crunching of bones and tearing flesh was always a good sign of a dragon's enjoyment. Genji himself was sure he had eaten his weight in fish having always been particularly fond for the slipper morsels. Even Hanzo did not hide his enjoyment, eating with gusto and even managing a few conversations here and there with hopeful potential mates. 

It should have been a night to remember for all the right reasons if not for the servant who came in quickly, curling up around Hanzo's chair to whisper urgently to the two brothers the fateful words they had not wanted to hear.

“Your father he calls for you. His time upon this world in this life is short,” 

In moments, the easy-going droll of the feast faded away and all the food seemed to turn to ash within Genji's stomach as he got to his feet quickly. Hanzo didn't even spare a glance to anyone or even to Genji himself, already striding out of the room, maintaining his dignified pace until he was out of sight.

Then he broke into a sprint.

Genji was hot on his heels, fear and horror pounding in his heart as the day he had prayed to never come finally arrived. 

Their father lay where he had lain for so long, a tired, faded blue serpent wrapped about his lair, his great head rested upon a pillow as servants attended to his needs even up until the last moments. His skin was patched and the scales gone in places to reveal bald, red skin riddled with black spots of the illness. He looked nothing like the great dragon he was in their youth. Only an ailing, sickly shadow of who he was.

One of their father's eyes opened, the great, dull orb settling on his two sons, softening with fondness, “Hanzo. Genji. My sons,” he murmured turning his head towards them, lifting a massive paw to rest beside them. 

Both Hanzo and Genji touched it, grief clear upon their face as the old dragon closed his eyes, “You have been blessings upon me all these wonderful years and now, I can no longer contain this illness. Your mother and I thought it would be possible but the very nature of it is...unnatural,” he opened his eyes, tired and slowly burning out, “It pains me to leave this burden to you Hanzo, at this time when hope is dwindling with all the life of this world,”

“It is a burden I have prepared for, father and that I will take up with all the power I can,” Hanzo responded softly, “You can be at peace. I will find a way to save our people,”

 

“Hanzo,” the old dragon murmured, “You are ready to become patriarch. In no better claws do I leave that duty but never forget your duty to your family. Take care of Genji, no matter what is to come, you must keep him safe. If not out of blood, than out of love. Always remember family, Hanzo, and rule without anger or hate within your heart. Forgive and you will become a wise ruler,”

“He is my brother, my kin. Of course I will,” Hanzo's brow furrowed some, “Why would I not? We have always shared blood, your blood and mother's blood,”

The old dragon sighed, closing his eyes, “I only pray that in time, you can see family is not just by blood, my son,” he whispered before turning his gaze to Genji, “My youngest son, Genji, you came into this world a blessing I had known was needed. No matter what comes to pass, never lose sight of who you are and what you are. There will come a time you will need to embrace what you will become and you must find the way or there will never be a way,”

Genji lowered his head but nodded, his grip tightening on the withered claw of the massive paw, “I will do my best,” He managed out, “I will do my best to never let go of your words,”

“You both will need each other, need family, that much I have foreseen,” the old dragon wheezed, “This terrible threat will grow and spread and there will be no safety but you must find a way. You must. By the end.....together you must....” 

The dragon took in one shaky breath and exhaled it and with that final slow gasp. The eyes dulled and the great head sagged. All the coils of his body went slack as the great patriarch of the Shimada clan, at last, passed on to his eternal rest.

Hanzo gritted his teeth, gripping onto the paw of their sire before throwing his head back and letting a loud roar of grief that echoed off the wall. It was a cry Genji picked up, adding his own rolling roar to the din. The call was taken up by the servants and no doubt beyond to the other relatives and dragons beyond until the whole valley was filled with the mournful call of the dragons. 

The patriarch had passed away.

Their father had passed away.

The days to follow were a numbing blur for Genji. The weather was so warm and sunny and the game no doubt would be plentiful but he felt no urge to hunt. He spent his days in the family home, walking the halls and feeling like every inch of stone in the cave held memories. Every painting and carving of their family, of their mother and father, seemed to smile down upon him with gentle comforts that had the young dragon feeling almost lost. He felt so alone now. Exposed. 

Hanzo had barely spoken to him since that day only to ask questions for arrangements for the funeral and for his own ceremony that would finally declare him the official patriarch. He was bottling himself up, distancing himself from his emotions and trying to keep strong. Genji could tell though he was hurting just as much as he was inside.

That when they committed their father's bones, burned clean of all flesh and scales, to the great depths, to where the other bones of their ancestors collected in the dark abyss of the underground lake beneath their home, Hanzo was screaming behind that cold facade of stone he wore. That beneath that mask he was nothing more than a small whelp again, mourning his father, the father he had loved and cherished.   
Genji tried to be brave but he fell apart sooner, unable to hold back tears or anger. Unable to stay in the home without succumbing to those memories and wanting to cling to old fabrics his mother had once wore and take in the scent of his parents and pretend they were still there and had lived longer lives to see their grand-whelps. 

He could not stay there another minute, not for any amount of comfort for his brother who seemed more than content to push him away. Genji ran. He put the valley behind him, just for a moment, just for a breath of air beyond the caves of grief and the unending sadness that seemed to cling to every dragon from powerful elder to new hatchling. 

Just for a moment, Genji wanted to get away and allow himself some time to clear his head. Maybe by then, his brother would let him in again and not wear his grief like a badge of shame. 

Genji's feet thudded against the ground, leaping off every log and rock with powerful kicks, completely balanced and at home in the woods, alive still with scents and smells. The heartland woods were still vibrant even if the lands beyond were slowly dying of illness.

The same illness their father had tried to contain and failed. 

Genji felt a shudder run through him as he came to a stop on a cliff, looking over the sickly, yellowing forests that made up the edge lands of their territory. It could very well be the same illness that could take his brother next. 

The young dragon's hands clenched and he felt the claws dig slightly against the palms. His long tail lashed out behind him and he glared at the whole diseased sight before him, wishing it could burn and be taken away completely. Some part of him yearned to purge the corruption like a hot surge in his chest. As soon as that feeling of power came though, it was always soon to pass, like a slippery fish he couldn't quiet grasp.

He let out a sigh, turning away from the horrible sight until a sudden flash of light caught his eye. He turned back to the cliff, leaping forward to balance precariously on a boulder, leaning forward as he watched a streaking ball of fire, gleaming like it was made of metal, crash into the edge lands and skid to a hauls. Genji's tail flicked and a sense of curiosity and alarm crossed his mind.

As a member of the Shimada clan, such a thing had to be investigated. A part of him wondered if he should return home to report but he quickly brushed the idea aside. His brother was already stressed enough and did not need to deal with this. It could be nothing and it would simply have wasted time his brother needed to sort of the clan affairs. 

Thus with a flick of his tail, he leaped forward, descending down into the edge lands and heading towards where the oddity had crashed. The fires that had shot out the back of the thing had not spread and instead seemed to have gone out, leaving only a faint smell of smoke and something else, something awful, lingering in the air. Genji scowled, pulling his scarf up over his nose as he stalked to the edge of the crash sight, eyes narrowed before widening. 

It was a thing made of metal with strange squared windows at the top and many a strange protrusion like some sort of misaligned bird. What was even more shocking was the small figure poking around at the back of the bird-thing. 

A human.

He had never really seen a human up close, only from a distance really. There were a few of their villages on the outskirts of their lands, still farming in the dust of was once verdant lands and clean rivers before they became overrun with mud. Those humans had been different. They dressed more plainly than this female, or he assumed female due to the mammary curves of her chest, something that dragons did not have.

Humans did something with weening their young that necessitated such a thing as their whelps were born without teeth. A strange species indeed. Genji pursed his lips and stepped back into the forest a bit more, debating his options with a flick of his tail.

She didn't seem hostile in her bright orange skin-tight clothing. Maybe even cute by human standards. She wasn't hard on the eyes at the very least. Genji's long ears flicked back before he straightened up and rolled his shoulders some. Wouldn't hurt to ask her what she was doing out here but it would be best if he didn't walk out as he was, half dragon looking.

Humans were fragile and easily frightened things and often reacted to non-humans with a measure of hostility. Not really something that was too hard to believe given many a non-human entity tended to prey on the weaker race. Genji closed his eyes focusing bringing his hands up in an meditative pose.

Slowly he felt the tingle of power as his horns pulled in, shrinking and vanishing into his skull and the feel of his ears shifting to appear more human. His tail as well pulled in until it was gone, leaving Genji feeling like he was missing something but alas, humans were a strange species that had grown out of their tails, or so the elders said. Really a tail was such a convenience and comfort Genji couldn't see why the human species had done such a thing. 

He opened his eyes as he felt the last bit of his dragon nature hide itself under the spell, the scales fading away. He paused to a run a hand through his hair, double checking his horns were gone completely before he stepped out boldly into the clearing, raising a hand, “Hail stranger!”

The human female turned quickly, aiming two small metal things in her hand at him. He tilted his head some, curious. Strange devices but maybe a weapon? Perhaps small hidden crossbows? Who knew with humans. The fragile, yet clever race had developed strange technologies to defend themselves from their non-human neighbors and their strange powers. 

“Who are you? What are you doing out here?” She demanded.

Genji smiled. Her accent was amusing and rather strange, but still, he found he liked how it sounded, “I saw your... thing her go down and came to investigate. My name is Genji,” he said with a bow of his head, holding up both hands to show he meant no harm, “So may I ask what you are doing here in dragon territory?”

Slowly she lowered her gun, biting her lip some as she looked around, “I guess you are one of the people of the outlands. Way out here in the boonies and far from Overwatch,” She let out a sigh, putting away the two strange devices in sheaths at her side and gave a smile, “I'm Lena. Lena Oxton but most call me Tracer. I'm one of the agents of the Overwatch Longwatch patrol and I was making my rounds when my ship had a critical failure. Trying to locate where it was but so far, its baffling!”

She scratched her head some, turning to the ship, “I can't find any sort of breach at all!”

Genji tilted his head and barely contained the confusion he felt. Half of what she said did not make sense but what he could tell was her name and she was clearly human as Overwatch, he knew was the bastion for their technology and clan, and that this strange thing was called a ship. Slowly he approached and reached out to touch the side, pulling his hand away some before touching it again. 

Nothing happened and the metal remained cool under his hand. Gentle he rapped his knuckles against it pursing his lips, “Why do you need this ship thing exactly?”

“Well, only way I can fly home!” She answered with a laugh, “You must live way out in the boonies if you don't know what a ship is!”

Genji gave a haughty huff, crossing his arms, “We don't have a need for a ship to fly,” he murmured, moving around the edge, pausing as he noticed another blinking device, “What is this?”

“Oh? Well, that's a beacon. Supposedly the pitch of it will keep most non-humans away. Given I'm out here in the woods, that is always a chance. I mean you could run into some fae folk or demons or dragons even!”

“Demons no longer exist,” Genji retorted with a shake of his head, “They were driven out and hunted down by many factions,”

He considered telling her also that the device clearly was a fake as it did little to disturb him, an actual non-human. Clearly they had not tested it thoroughly against its intended targets. 

“Yeah well, you can't be too careful. Rumors still creep up of a demon or two perhaps lurking in the dark,” Tracer gave a shrug before turning to the ship, ducking down under it and out of sight, “I guess though since you don't know a ship, you don't know how to fix it?”

Genji just shook his head as he wandered along the side of it, taking in the details and curiously examining all the angles he could of this curious device. He paused though as he smelled something else. He inhaled briefly, turning his head to look up the side of the ship, eyes narrowing.

There was a smell in the air, dark, oppressive feeling, and held a faint earthy tinge like that of deep minerals. He glanced to the side, making sure he was out of sight of Tracer before he leaped to the side of the vessel and scurried up its side to the top, claws flexing as he did. He paused at the top to look about, frowning. The smell was still in the air.

He turned to look towards the back of the ship and tensed.

There was someone else there, a barely form, smokey form of what looked to be a human but taller with a wider frame although it was hard to tell. It seemed to barely be holding its form as it were, crouched at the edge of the ship, staring down at where Tracer was working. There was red glow where eyes would be. A lot of red glow as if there were numerous small glowing eyes. More eyes than what was normal for any race, human or non-human, Genji had ever encountered or learned about. The thing raised a hand, long, hideous claws sliding out, slowly edging forward as a twisted mouth started to form across the entire head, wide and hungry and utterly horrific. 

Genji didn't think. He charged forward with a shout, drawing his sword and intending to strike this new intruder. The thing looked up, alarmed for a moment before vanishing in the blink of an eye, black smoke hissing away. As soon as the thing was gone, the ship beneath him lurched, starting to hum and let out a loud blaring groan as it started to rise some as if released from a spell. The movement nearly sent Genji flying off of it, his inhuman reflexes all but keeping him from being tossed over and to the ground. 

Tracer let out a cry of triumph, darting out from under the ship and looking up, “You did it!”

“What did I do?” Genji hollered back, clinging to it like a frightened animal, “Its moving!”

“It is suppose to move!” She yelled back, laughing, “Hold on a tick!”

The human vanished again under the ship and slowly it began to lower again landing smoothly. As soon as it touched the ground, Genji slid off and back on the the ground back-pedaling away from it, “That's what a ship does?”

“I told you it flies!” She declared, hands on her hips, “It is a top of the line model by Torbjörn himself. If it wasn't against regulations, I would let you have a spin in it!”

“I but,what does a ship have to do with a smoke man?” Genji blurted out, brow furrowing, “There was someone or something on top the ship that was black and smokey,”

Tracer tilted her head, her expression confused, “Maybe just some smoke from the engine or something. I didn't get any readings and the device didn't go off so no non-humans at least,”

Genji almost wanted to tell her that the device didn't work as he wasn't human and felt nothing from it, not even a tingle. Not to mention he caught a whiff of that smell again. He turned to look towards the woods and swore he saw a glint of red, malicious eyes that caused his shoulders to raise and he nearly bared his fangs. Something was out there. H could feel it. Something angry.

“Genji” Tracer asked, looking concern, “You okay?”

“Yes just ah, was thinking about getting home. My brother might be worried about me,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh, well, maybe I can give you a lit home?” Tracer suggested, “It is getting pretty late,”

Genji grimaced some, “I do not see that turning out well. Regardless, I can easily make my way home from here,” he offered a smile and a bow to the human, “It was nice to meet you Tracer,”

“Same to you Genji!” she returned smiling brightly, “I hope we meet again!”

Tracer's personality was infectious. Her good will seemed to help raise his own spirits some and he honestly hoped he would meet her again. For a human, she seemed fine. Upbeat and energetic and nothing like the stories of those who would sacrifice children to blood gods or something. Sometimes Genji had a feeling the elders tended to embellish their stories of things. 

He watched as the young woman turned back to her ship, heading towards one of the small doors at the base when he picked up that strange scent again and he could see smoke creeping over the engine and a shadowy form start to manifest. Briefly it looked back at him before it raised a hand, those claws sliding out before it swung the hand downward, digging its claws into a part of the metal coating,pealing it off and releasing a sudden noxious spray upon the earth. Genji leaped back with a hiss and Tracer was turning around quickly eyes wide as she covered her mouth, “Oh no-!”

The words had scarcely left her mouth before the ship gave a loud, blaring wheeze and sparked, just enough to ignite the fluid upon the ground. Tracer turned to rush into her ship, clamoring into its belly. Genji leaped back, eyes wide as the fire started to spread. Quickly he looked to where the shadowy form was but saw nothing.

That had been nothing human but something dark. 

Something that was clearly rather vindicated about being denied its meal. 

Genji hissed as the fires shot higher but the ship lurched up, trying to spray some strange foam upon the fire to put it out, a foam that was also erupting from the side of the ship to still the flow of liquid and keep the ship from catching fire as well. The whole thing was perplexing and Genji wanted to know what was going on before he tensed at hearing a very loud, very angry roar. 

“Hanzo!” he rushed forward, letting his human guise slip as he moved to get higher ground as Tracer's ship darted off. It was fast, that much Genji could tell, but a dragon was far faster, especially one as massive as his brother. There was no way she would survive unless he stopped or delayed his brother long enough.

Genji just barely got to the crest of the cliff, hanging onto a rock as he craned his neck, finally spotting his brother about to dive, “Hanzo!” he roared.

The powerful, sinewy coils of blue scales shifted as his brother turned his head to regard him, teeth bared and eyes wide with anger. Genji gave a wave as the dragon moved lower, confusion swirling in the burning orbs of his eyes, “Genji? What are you doing out here?”

“I found a human is all. She was leaving though. Just a small flaw of her machine,” Genji explained quickly, “It is no cause for concern,”

“There is a fire in the edge lands!” Hanzo snarled, “The disease could be carried on the wind, released into the sky by that little bit of fire!” 

Genji winced and shook his head, “It wasn't her doing! It was something else. A shadow!”

Hanzo let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing, “A shadow? Is that the best excuse you could come up with? In fact, why are you defending a human? They breed so rapidly, one is the same as the next!”

The younger sibling bared his teeth, leaning against the maw of his brother, “I know what I saw and what I smelled. Let the woman go,”

“I am the patriarch and those that trespass will pay. Those that destroy our lands cannot be allowed to live,” Hanzo hissed, “You know the laws Genji!”

The mighty dragon began to rise, curling up and about to leap back into the sky, his eyes trained on the glint of Tracer's ship, just barely getting away. A panic welled up in Genji as he looked between the two. 

Tracer was innocent and deserved to live. She was not like other humans and her death, he felt, could trigger something worse than a little bit of fire. Not to mention she had put the fire out before it had caused much damaged. Genji snarled, moving to grip onto his brother as if his puny humanoid form was enough to hold him back. 

“You cannot brother! Sometimes traditions need to be let go, ignored even! This world is changing and we have to learn to change with it, not against it!” He screamed, tail lashing behind him as he dug his heels into the earth, claws scrabbling at the ground. 

“This is what our father would have done. Traditions are what makes the Shimada clan united!” hanzo roared muscles tensing, “I will do my duty as patriarch!”

Genji gritted his teeth and in that moment, he felt a sudden surge within him, stronger than ever before, pressing against a barrier within him. He felt this new power in his body, burning as always, that small glimmer of power that had always been just out of reach. Now though, something felt different. Now, for the first time, his long sleeping power began to awaken, burning in his grasp like a fire. His desperation and desire to protect Tracer had pulled something within him awake, finally breaking through the thin barrier that had always seemed to keep his true potential locked away. Yet the power that awoke did not do as Genji expected. It did not summon wind or water to his finger tips to cool his brother off or blow him off his intended course. 

Instead the very earth itself rose up, rocks and mud breaking apart like hands to grasp onto the dragon. Hanzo let out a shriek of confusion, twisting and turning, unable to escape. Genji stared in horror, stumbling back as the power lashed through, his fright causing it to fade as quickly as it had come, the earth hardening and stilling about his brother's form. His brother shifted from his dragon to humanoid form in mere seconds, dropping to the ground and moving away, eyes wide, “By the- what was that!?” 

He turned to look at Genji and his eyes widened and now, he was moving away from his brother, confusion and horror on his face, “Genji your-!” 

His words were so strained as if he could hardly believe it. Genji stared at him in confusion before looking down at himself. He looked normal enough. His hands were same always and a flex extended and retracted his claws. The scales were the same teal-

Genji paused. 

The blue-green sheen of his scales was gone, replaced with a bright green. Slowly he swished his tail forward to look at the scales that were also green, trimmed with gold and with wild tuffs of golden-orange hair that was completely unnatural for a southern dragon. 

“Anija, what is going on?” Genji asked softly, looking up at his brother, fear creeping into his eyes, “Anija?”

“Your colors, they are,” Hanzo began voice quavering, taking a step back. 

His brother's eyes darted to the ripped up earth, now still in that unnatural half curled formation that no southern dragon could ever achieve being they had no alignment to the element of earth before looking back at Genji, a terrible realization settling in, “You are not a southern dragon,” he whispered. 

“What are you- of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I was born of our mother and father!” Genji retorted, panic in his voice, “I'm your brother! We've grown up together since we were whelps!” 

he took steps towards his brother only for Hanzo to step back as if he was not sure. That motion enough made Genji's heart clench, “Anija.... please,”

“I do not know. Perhaps this is just, just a human trick, something they did. It has to be,” Hanzo murmured, “We must go home and consult the elders about this. Now,”

Genji didn't protest. He only nodded, quivering. Hanzo shifted to his larger form and lowered his head, allowing Genji to climb on, the younger brother wrapping his now green tail about his waist, feeling a sense of dread settle in his gut that only grew larger and larger as they approached home.

That fear turned to full terror and panic though as the elders saw him, those ancient dragons rearing up with shrieks of alarm and open snarls of aggression now. They might have even torn him apart where he stood if not for Hanzo there at his side, snarling right back at them, his eyes narrowed as he put a hand out in front of Genji, “You may be the elders, but I am the patriarch. Explain this to me,”

“He is of northern blood!” Shrieked one of the elder females, her teeth bared and her hackles raised and crackling with electricity, “I knew there was something off about him, he is no kin, no Shimada! He is a filthy beast! A destroyer! A killer!” 

“Calm yourself,” another elder hissed before turning to regard Genji, “He has lived with us all these years, clearly our former patriarch took great pains to hide who he was but it seems his own latent powers no longer can be contained by whatever spell was upon him,”

“What spell?” Genji asked weakly, “What is going on?”

Hanzo growled low, glaring at his brother, “Hold your tongue, Genji,”

Genji bit his lip, flinching at the use of his name. It was so rare for Hanzo to forgo familiar terms with him. The use of his name only indicated that he was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

“He is not even aware of what he was. He was raised to think he was a Southern dragon. For some reason,our patriarch thought this wise,” Another elder chimed in, “Perhaps he had some plan to use a northern dragon for something?”

“If he did, the plan died with him. We have no place for a northern dragon. He should be eliminated before he grows into a real threat,” The first elder female snarled. 

Hanzo hissed, “I decree no action to be taken against him. We will discuss this further. For now,” he glanced to Genji, his expression softening just a fraction, “We shall have him detained until we have decided what is to become of him,”

Genji felt his heart sink as he stared at the ground, not putting up any fight as he was cuffed in heavy irons and led away, not to his room, but to a dark cave deep in the earth where prisoners, the few that were ever kept, were detained. The whole way, eyes stared at him like he was some sort of monster or demon.

There was mothers ushering whelps away as if suddenly, simply because of a change of color as far as Genji was concerned, he had become some sort of bloodthirsty beast. 

But then, was that not what the legends said about the northern dragon clan? Had they not all gone mad and been the ones to start the Omnic Crisis War so long ago? 

Were they no bloodthirsty monsters that had deserved to be made extinct?

Genji clenched his teeth as he was shoved into his cell, not even bothering to look back as the door closed. He was alone in his cell, only a single small window open to let a sliver of moonlight in. He collapsed to his knees and bowed his head, lifting his hands to cover his face. 

Within moments he had been reduced from a proud son of the Shimada clan patriarch to a prisoner in his own home.

Yet was it even his home still if he shared no blood with any in the clan? Was this what his father had wanted or should he say the man he always thought was his birth father?

Genji bit back a sob and sunk back against the wall, silent in his misery.

He had lost most of his family already. Now it seemed he was about to lose so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but it is a doozy, that is for sure! I hope you all enjoy <3

The prison was cold and there seemed to be an oppressive dampness that clung to everything. Already Genji felt like his clothes were wet as the morning light slowly started to peak in through the small crack of a window the cell possessed. The morning dew glistened on the walls but he didn't much care with how his stomach complained and how heavy his heart sat in his chest knowing that just above his head, his fate was being discussed. With how Hanzo reacted, he did not see that discussion going well in his favor and that only brought a feeling of contempt to Genji, a feeling of heart-wrenching betrayal that throbbed like a fresh wound to his heart.

Genji sat back, his tail flicking out nervously. It glinted in the sun, that new vibrant hue like a newly born forest after a hard winter, lush and shimmering far more than it had before under the dull teal-green color it had been. Still the color made an angry rise in Genji. Green might as well be the color of his death now. He still couldn't fathom how it all could be true. For as long as he remembered he had been born here. He had no other parents, no mother or father before he could recall.

Not to mention how would a northern whelp be brought so far south and left in their lands to be found? How? All of these questions and more filled Genji's mind, his only company in the silence of his cell. He wondered if they would even bother to feed or let him speak in his own defense or would promptly sentence him to an early grave without a second thought. It was not like the elders ever particularly liked him. This was probably the best thing to happen to try and remove him from the picture which just brought a shimmer of hate moving through Genji.

The shriek of metal hinges as the door at the end of the hallway opening caught Genji's attention as he rose to his feet, tail twitching anxiously. Soon the door to his cell opened to admit Hanzo, the elder Shimada caring a tray of food. It was nothing but a simple bowl of steamed noodles with some chunks of raw fish placed on top and a flask of water to wash it all down but still it was something and Hanzo himself had brought it. A slight surge of hope found its way into Genji and a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips, nervous, but still hopeful. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Hanzo murmured, offering the tray to Genji awkwardly. 

Genji nodded, taking the tray and then returning to his seat to pick at the meal. He was hungry and yet at the same time, his nerves made his stomach far too sick to properly swallow even a mouthful. He picked at the noodles some with the chopsticks, not even bother to look up at Hanzo, “So care to explain everything to me? Contrary to popular belief, I have no idea about what is going on,”

“To be fair, neither do I,” Hanzo responded softly, crossing his arms.

His brother was refusing to look at him. Genji noticed that right away and felt the pang in his chest grow and the hope quickly diminish. It was like Hanzo was ashamed of him now, even more so, as if he had turned into a monster before his very eyes. The feeling was altogether unpleasant and only served to make it harder to choke down the measly morsel Hanzo had brought him for breakfast.

“The elders do not want you here, not with the truth now known Genji,” Hanzo began at length, “The presence of a northern dragon is a grave threat. You know the legends, of what happened to their clan, of their madness and fury. We all worry that as you grow older, you too will fall to the madness and become too great a threat,”

Genji glanced away scowling as he set the tray of uneaten food down, “Ah yes, because clearly having grown up with you for the past twenty-five years with no incident proves just how mad and terrible I am,” he looked at Hanzo, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his brother, “In a single day, I have become a something and no longer your brother so easily it seems,”

Hanzo finally looked at Genji, a frown curling his lips and a flicker of his temper in his eyes, “You are still my brother Genji and that is why you are even alive. I love you, I do, but the safety of the clan comes before anyone and anything. Personal feelings for one can not endanger the whole,”

 

“Then already you spit in the face of father’s last words to us,” Genji snapped, “He told us to take care of each other. He knew this day would come,”

There was a slight flinch in Hanzo’s expression and he looked away again, clenching his hands, “And I honor his last words by saving you from execution but Genji, you must understand you cannot stay her you are not-“

“If not out of blood, than out of love. Remember family, Hanzo,” Genji quoted, refusing to look away from his brother, “I’m no longer your brother by blood, I’m something else but father knew that. Mother knew that and they still loved me and kept me safe. Now you will undo all they wanted to achieve? They took me in for a reason, not just out of pity. We should find out what it was father wanted to accomplish by raising us together, not killing me as an infant,”

The silence in the room was deafening and the tension in Hanzo’s shoulders was obvious, his teeth bared. Finally he turned to face Genji, trying to put on that cold facade as he stared his brother down, “The elders had spoken terrible things of what you are capable of, of what you can do if allowed to live with us. They have spread this news across the clan and this choice is no longer mine to make. The entire clan is up in arms wanting your death. They fear you. Fear what could happen. I did what I could and I managed to spare you from a death sentence,” he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, shoulders sagging, “You are to be banished from our lands, allowed to live but not amount us,”

Genji felt his blood run cold as he slowly rose to his feet, “What?”

“You are banished Genji. Tomorrow morning you will be escorted to the boarder and from there, sent away to never return,” Hanzo lifted his gaze, “That is all I can do for you,”

“Spared me?” Genji spat, his voice trembling with anger, “Banishment is as good as a death sentence! Where is one dragon suppose to go? A dragon is nothing without their clan. The only difference between banishment and a death sentence is you don’t have to be the one to kill me or see me die. You can just keep your good consciousness that I may be alive and happy as beastmen devour me whole,”

Hanzo looked up sharply, a snarl on his lips, “At least you will have the chance to live!”

“Live where? In the mud with humans? Humans that have hunted our kind? Other non-humans? Live in a hovel with beastmen that won’t be able to smell what I am with one sniff?” Genji retorted, his voice shaking, “I have no home but here. I have no where to go. You are sentencing me to death,”

“What would you have me do?!” Hanzo hissed, “That is all there is, either execution or banishment,”

Genji dropped his gaze to the floor, hands clenched tight, “You could still see me as your brother and let me stay in my home with you. You are the patriarch Hanzo. Your word is law and stronger than those words of the elders or the clan itself. You could convince them to allow me to stay. You, for some reason, just do not wish to,”

Hanzo looked away, “It is not that simple. There are others to consider Genji. It is the clan before personal desire. I’m sorry, truly I am. I wish things could have turned out differently,”

“Me too,” Genji said quietly, his voice cold and devoid of all emotion except that of biting contempt, “I’m sorry I’ve ever cared about you when clearly you’ve never cared about me,” 

Those words, more than anything cut through Hanzo. For the first time, the facade fell to show an expression of pain, a desperate plea for Genji to tell him he was kidding. All he saw though in his younger brother’s eyes though was a growing hatred and a look of utter betrayal that seemed more like the eyes of their father silently judging him. 

Hanzo swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak only for a sudden shrieking sound from outside swallowing up his words, followed by a burst of red light through the window and the rumble of an explosion. The patriarch of the Shimada clan whirled about in alarm before quickly leaving, the guards shouting as another explosion rocked the land. Genji was nearly thrown from his feet, gripping on to the wall, his tail rigid in alarm, eyes wide. Another explosion rocked the room and Genji looked around wildly before his eyes fell on the still open door to his cell. In his haste, Hanzo had left, not bothering to close it. Genji inhaled, looking about, tail swishing. He could stay here and await his sentence and hope whatever was gong on outside was nothing or he could leave and as any dragon would, defend what was, for now, still his home and try to prove that he was not some monster.

Genji made his choice in a split second, growling under his breath as he took after his brother. The entire clan could hate him and his brother could disown him, but in the end, Genji could never abandon the love he held for all of them deep inside still. For the love of the mother and father that raised him, no doubt knowing the truth, he would still rise to to fight, at least for their sake and for the land they loved. The entire floor was rocking as constant explosions thundered just outside and Genji barely kept his footing as he came to the now empty guard station. It didn't take long to find the keys and unlock his cuffs, letting the metal drop to the floor. From there, it was only a short sprint to the entrance and upon finally reaching the exit, a horrific sight greeted him as the full scale of what was going on was revealed to him. 

The land was on fire, trees and meadows burning, throwing black smoke into the stormy looking sky where the larger dragons twisted and fought against the quick darts of gleaming metal attackers. All around, caves were collapsed in trapping or crushing their occupants within and already there were bodies of dragons floating in the water far below. There were both whelps and adults dead, already bloating and their blood turning the once pure water a cloudy crimson froth. 

Above, the sky was filled with sleek metal shells, almost similar in design to the ship that Tracer had flown, only these ones were black and spiny with spindly legs like a spider that unfurled as the landed, scuttling around and pushing into still open caves like ravenous hunters. A much larger one kept hovered above, protected by the swarm of smaller machines from the devastating attacks of the larger dragons. As he watched, eyes wide in horror, one of the dragons screamed as it began to plumet the things swarming over the long body, cutting it to bloody ribbons, ripping away inside and separating muscle and bone as they crashed into the water. Small screaming streams of white exited the invaders, firing some sort of explosive projectile into dragons, forcing them back and leaving behind gaping wounds where they made contact. It was a nightmarish sight only completed by the smell of death that was filling the air with each breath. 

A sense of rage arose in Genji and he started to climb up the steep path to the lair that had been his home, staggering as he burst in. The servants there let out shrieks of alarm as they saw Genji, scattering as he made his way to the family vault, forcing the doors open even as the ground continued to rock under the barrage of the invaders. Before him was an array of weapons and as he suspected, his own were displayed to the side. He didn’t think twice before picking up his weapons and charging back out. Soon to be banished or not, he wasn't about to just sit on his hands and let the whole place burn.

That would not be the kind of man his father and mother would have wanted him to be. 

As he returned to the entrance, one of the spider contraptions was now peering into the cavern casting a bright searchlight around while making a buzzing whirring noise as if searching for something. The light froze though a soon as Genji darted in and the sound it made increased to a chirping beep as it moved to situate itself more firmly on the lip, bringing the upper limbs up to reveal an array of glinting metal devices that looked like larger versions of what Tracer had pointed at him. Genji didn't stay in one place to find out just what exactly it could do. He dodged to the side immediately as the thing started to fire at him, the explosive shell rounds tearing up the floor and cavern walls, causing the servants to cry out in terror, some trying to sneak out while others were shot down, their small bodies crumpling to the floor in bloody heaps while the others retreated further in. 

Genji came in close, just below the machine, eyes narrowing before leaping up the side of the thing. He remembered the shadowy creature, for all the trouble it had caused him, had shown him just what sort of weaknesses to find in these human creations. He brought his sword down sharply just behind one of the winged protrusions, the blade digging deep and cutting into something within. The spider machine shrieked, jerking as it moved back, the foul-smelling clear blood pouring from it side, a slick, sticky wound that splashed upon the floor. Genji leaped up and came back down with a sharp kick, sending the off-balanced machine further back until it lost its grip and started to drop down, sparking and twitching as it did, catching fire just before it hit the water.

Genji clung to the ledge for a moment, panting before looking up, watching as the other invaders were turning around, swarming and coming right towards his position. In that single moment, a cold sense of dread settled in the young dragon's stomach and his grip on his sword increased.

They were after him.

If that was true though, then he could get this mass of metal monstrosities away from his home. 

He sheathed his weapon and jumped out, grasping onto the rock formations with sharpened claws before easily scaling it, watching the swarm out of the corner of his eye as it followed him up, just as he suspected. Another part of the swarm was a distance away, battling with the larger dragons and keeping the largest of the attackers safe from harm, but even they were starting to try and break off to join in the pursuit. The large looming mother spider machine of this swarm was turning towards him, the front lights all a glaring red as if what it was after was finally located. 

Genji made the top of the falls easily, swinging up and making a finally glance behind him, to make sure they were still behind him before taking off through the heartland forests and heading towards the cliffs he was at yesterday. The things gave chase, their whirring buzz a loud drone in the air, trees crashing as some gave chase on foot and others took back to the air, trying to track him through the foliage. He pushed himself faster and faster, the trees rushing by in a blur of color as he ran headlong, finally arriving at his destination.

The barren cliffs and the great precipice beyond down into the edgelands yawned before him, the wind all but howling as the sky darkened from the fury of the dragons far behind, no doubt still defending their home from the last few spider drones that lurked. Genji slid to a halt, looking down before turning to face the enemy, half drawing his weapon as he balanced precariously on the lip of the cliff, his tail aiding him in keeping his balance. 

He would have to be quick and precise if this plan were to work.

He would also have to hope that whatever power that had awoken in him would come to his need now when its unique manipulation of the earth was needed most. 

The machines were coming now, breaking the forest and landing again, scurrying closer and nearly on top of one another, heading right for Genji, the front legs lifting up like reaching arms snatching at the air and hissing like excited beasts rather than nonliving machines. Genji grimaced and held his ground waiting.

Just as the first one approached, lifting its front legs higher those glinting weapons at the ready, Genji charged, dropping in slow and bringing his blade up hard into the belly of the first one. It let out a shriek, staggering as he pushed forward, the blade cutting through its metal shell with ease. The blades of dragons, after all, were made to carve rock. The thin metal shell that protected these beasts was no trouble at all for he weapon to carve through. 

The thing fell over, twitching, more of that foul-smelling clear blood pouring out as Genji came out around, giving it a hard kick over towards the edge. The machine crumpled, twitching and bleeding while the rest of the hoard turned about, buzzing as they tried to bring limbs down to crush the small humanoid dragon in their midst. Genji though ducked and let his blade flash, cutting into as many as he could, leaving only superficial wounds in his wake before moving to escape out from the mess of legs, returning back to the cliff. He moved to the side of the first victim of his attack, ascending its side and glaring at the swarm that turned to regard him, those unblinking, glowing red dots that seemed to serve as eyes flashing menacingly. 

A slash of the sword against the metal, just a glancing blow, was enough to send a shower of sparks and as it had before with Tracer's ship, the foul-smelling clear blood of the things erupted into sudden flames. The swarm began to shriek pulling back as Genji gritted his teeth, reaching deep within himself as he brought a hand up, pushing his will forward. The earth trembled before it began to erupt forward behind the swarm, hemming the squealing machines in and preventing their escape. The wounds inflicted were quick to catch fire and more and more of the things were skittering about, crashing down over the cliffs on fire. As more and more were herded over the edge, Genji ducked to the side as the bulk of the swarm went over and with another pull of power, a cascade of rocks followed their descent, burying their twitching bodies in earth and containing the blaze.

The effort though left Genji drained. He dropped to his knees, leaning on his sword as he closed his eyes against the dizziness. He felt weak. If there was to be anymore on his tail, he wouldn't be able to put up a fight but it seemed whatever attack had been made had run its course as the large ship that had been at the center of all this was quickly pulling away now, heading off in the direction Tracer had headed, a few of the still remaining battle worn dragons snapping at its heels to make sure it left their lands for good. Genji dropped his head, smiling some. He ran a hand through his hair to push the sweat caked mess out of his face as he looked up just to see the familiar form of his brother, powerful and covered with superficial wounds land before him.

Whatever smile Genji wore though faded at the look of pure fury on the face of the dragon before him. 

Swallowing hard, Genji managed to rise again to his feet, bowing to his brother in a sign of respect, “Hanzo, I could not sit by while our home was attack. Forgive me for leaving my cell, but as you said the clan-”

“The clan is devastated,” Hanzo snarled, baring teeth, “And it could have been avoided if not for you!”

That caused Genji to take a step back, eyes wide, “But I led them away! I destroyed many of their units all for the protection of the clan and our home!” He protested, “How could I-”

“That human ship yesterday must have been a scout! They knew you were here, they were coming for you, not for any of us! They were able to track you to our home, invade it and slaughter so many all because they wanted you!” Hanzo roared, “If I had been allowed to do my duty, to destroy that ship, if you had done your duty an slaughtered that human, our people would be alive Genji!”

Genji flinched but refused to look away, feeling a terror rising up in him coupled with an overwhelming sadness that claws deep within his soul. He stared at his brother, pleadingly but saw nothing but anger in those bright orbs. 

“Anija, please,” Genji's voice trembled, tears pricking his eyes, “Don't do this. That human yesterday was not with these things. They were different! We should work together, not apart, our father-”

“Our father made a mistake years ago,” Hanzo interrupted, those great wild orbs narrowing as he let out a low growl, “One that has cost us the lives of many and the destruction of our homes and our homeland. A mistake I will correct,”

The finality of those words were a death sentence. Genji took a step back, the back of his heel at the very edge of the cliff, eyes widening as Hanzo reared up, power drawing into him as he began to inhale. The dread was ice cold in Genji's veins yet he didn't run, didn't turn away, desperation and denial rooting him to the spot, “Anija! Please! I'm your brother! Little Sparrow! Please, Hanzo, I-!”

There was no mercy, only a sudden roar and a burst of electrifying energy from Hanzo's maw and a scream ripping its way out of Genji's throat as he turned some, recoiling back as he was struck with the full force of his brother's attack. Then the world was nothing but blazing pain and the unending scream in his throat growing hoarse as the very force tore his vocal cords.

Then there was nothing, just the feeling of flying and the smell of burnt, sizzling flesh. He couldn't feel anything and his eyes stared up, the pain to unbearable to close them now with how burned his eyelids had become, watching the sky grow more distant as he fell and the rest of his brothers attack miss, flying off into that endless dark swell of clouds above. He had lost his footing and gone over the edge of the cliff, his back striking against rocks but whatever pain he might have felt had long since passed. 

He lay there at the base of the cliff, on top of the twisted hunks of metal and rock that had once been the invaders, staring up, barely aware he was alive and feeling trapped as he heaved, his heart rapidly beating in his chest, the rhythm unnatural and causing small twitches of his chest and face. Everything was numb though. He could not feel his legs nor arms and the corner of his vision was growing dark.

Everything was quiet now.

Genji lay there alone, eyes wide, unable to close them, the smell of his own blistering skin, peppered with parts of his clothing fusing to parts where the skin had practically liquefied with a pungent acrid scent filled his burning nostrils. The tang of blood was in his mouth as it hung open. Yet there was no physical pain. The elctric nature of the breath of the southern dragons had destroyed what nerves could feel pain or perhaps the damage to his spine from when he hit the ground was the cause. All that mattered was Genji felt nothing, not the wind on his face or the cold earth beneath him. 

Yet there was one pain that still raged within him, growing stronger by the second. The pure hard edge of betrayal, that despite all he had done, he had been blamed for the attack, blamed for everything. He had been thrown out as if all those years together, all those years by his brother's side supporting and loving him as kin had meant nothing.

All because he was not blood kin.

Genji opened his mouth letting out a wheezing croak as that feeling became anger and then became hatred. He hated the elders and the clan. He hated Hanzo for doing this to him, his own brother, the one person who had always stood at his side, unquestioning. It seemed so strange they had hunted and feasted as equals only to end up here.

Cut down by the one person he thought would never do unto him any sort of harm. A hateful voice in his hate though sneered that Hanzo could no longer be thought of as a brother. 

He wanted to move. He wanted to sit up and get to his feet and drag himself up that cliff, back to the home and into his brother's lair and put his sword through his brother's neck, screaming at him, asking him why he hated him so. He wanted to know why.

He wanted to return the pain and agony he felt tenfold upon his brother.

The only sound he made though was a loud wheeze and the only movement was a slight twitch of his head and the flutter of his still burning eyelids as his eyes became painfully dry. The only thing he was aware of was the closing in darkness, the shroud of death now starting to gently take him into its embrace.

Genji stared up at the sky and the black clouds, swelling with rain that would soon to come. They moved about, swirling almost above him, dancing and watching his struggle for life. Slowly though he came to realize that it was not the clouds swirling but smoke and soon a figure was forming, tall and wearing black shrouds, torn and tattered, clinging to a pale yet muscular form. The being gazed down at him flexing long claws, a battered owl-like mask forming where a face should be. 

If death were to look like anything, Genji supposed this was the face he would put to it, a blank and emotionless mask regarding him as a curiosity, only there to take his soul when his mind finally abated and life finally left him. He stared at it, unable to twist ruined lips into even a grin or sneer as the world grew darker and darker.

Death leaned in and in the depths of those eyes there was a glint of red, hundreds of red eyes peering at him and a sudden glint of teeth beneath the mask before finally Genji could look no more and his body gave out, letting him slip into the darkness cradling his mind.


	4. A New Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! This chapter really fought me in parts and had to deal with some blah blah real life issues, but it is here now for all you fans who were missing where it had gone ; w ; Here it is though, chapter four! It was meant to be longer but split it up so I can keep the chapters at reasonable lengths. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! <3

Consciousness came suddenly, like a strike of lighting that brought with it a sudden blur of noises and faces, of people talking in a language his mind was grasping to recognize and figures, noting more than shadows, moving in and out of a blinding sun that poured down on him. 

Everything was unfamiliar and confusing before an aching weakness hit him. His body felt wrong and his eyes weren't focusing right, as if everything held a green unnatural tinge. Another watery, wheezing gasp sucked its way out of his throat as he began to struggle to sit up now, tugging at arms he realized were bound down. That single fact sent an overwhelming surge of panic through Genji.

A scream, hoarse and enraged finally found its way out and his struggles became violent. The faceless shadows were shouting and hands were on him trying to push him down even as he snarled and spat, cursing them out.

“He's awake! Keep him down we need to-” One shadow shouted, a deeper voice that was interrupted by a shriek of metal as one of the bonds gave way. 

Genji wretched his hand free, half sitting up, his gaze dropping down to the limb and another scream of pure horror escaped. The hand was segmented, more machine and looking more human than the familiar claws he had possessed. The limb itself was stripped down of covering, showing connecting wires and a strange array of unfamiliar contraptions. Quickly he pulled the other arm free, pushing away those shadows as he moved to sit up. The other arm was just as wretched but neither were as terrible as what he saw when he looked down. 

There was no chest. It was if some twisted surgeon had ripped away the skin, muscle, and bone to reveal flailing organs, more of the contraptions within the cavity as Genji stared in horror at his own inner workings. 

This was a nightmare. Another scream filled Genji een as hands grasped him by the shoulders, wrestling him back down, the voices around him continuing to scream, wanting nothing more than to wake up. The hands were tightening on him,holding him down even as he bucked and heaved against the table, hands trying to claws at those shadows keeping him held down. 

“What is-! Why is he awake!? He was not suppose to come out of anesthetics until we were done!” A voice sounded somewhere in the confusing mass, “Put him under again before he hurts himself!”

“Trying Doctor!” A voice closer to him grunted, “Please, sir! Calm down! We are just-”

Genji lashed out, one of his unnatural metal hands clasping onto something yielding and clenching hard earning a choked gasp and soon hands were desperately gripping at the wrist. The dragon felt weak and empowered all at once, wanting to get away but unable to get his legs to move. He turned his head and froze, one hand rising up to touch where his face was suppose to be. The reflection he saw in the half formed world of green light and vaguely formed shapes was a faceless thing, a single green slit where eyes were to be.

Something in Genji broke and he screamed, letting go of his victim, bringing both hands to scratch against his face, digging fingers against the smooth metal, “What have you done to me!? What have you done to me!?” the words ripped out of him, spoken in his native tongue as he felt stronger hands pushing him down and the jab of pain shot into his neck.

Then he felt nothing once more. 

Genji slowly began to become aware of the world again although he kept his eyes closed. The tingling sensation of touch against his cheek, of some sort of cloth, was the first feeling he registered. Genji inhaled shakily, tensing his hands, relaxing as he found he could move them of his own volition. He wasn't bound and he could feel his legs, the limbs moving as he shifted to sit up. 

He opened his eyes at last and brought a hand to head. A part of him was expecting to wake up in his home, to see that everything the past few days had been nothing but a hideous nightmare. There was no lights on but his eyes adjusted to the dark, a low light in the corner casting everything in a low golden glow highlighting the bed he was on, a dresser, a nightstand and the outline of two doors. He sat back on his heels, his body feeling strange, almost heavier and he didn't feel any sort of aches or stiffness that often came with just waking up.

In a panic, he raised his hands to touch his face, remembering the vague nightmare, his breath hitching. He felt the familiar swell of his cheeks and nose. He felt his lips. There seemed to be something wrong though as if there were lines over his face.

Not to mention his hands were so cold and felt nothing like skin but like-

Genji lurched to his feet awkwardly, feeling off balance as he stumbled to one of the doors, grasping the handle. He gave it a jiggle only to find it not turning, indicating it was locked. He snarled before turning to the other door. 

This one gave way, and lights flashed on, momentarily blinding him as he looked away to let his eyes adjust. The room looked like a bathroom, smaller and more unnatural than the ones of his homeland, but the slight familiarity brought a margin of comfort. His eyes those were drawn to the mirror above the porcelain protrusion from the wall with a facet that indicated it might be some for of a sink.

Shakily, Genji pulled his way over, lifting his eyes to gaze at his reflection. The face that greeted him was barely something he remembered. His eyes widened, the slits narrowing in alarm. The skin was terribly scarred, and at the edges of his face, metal began. His entire lower jaw was no longer his own and as he brought his hands to touch it, he stopped, feeling the terror well up in him at the fingers. 

There were no claws or scales, only stubbed fingers like those of a human, interlocked in metal, completely unnatural. Completely abhorrent. Both hands dropped to the sink edges as a sharp dry heave forced its way up. He leaned over the sink, feeling like he was going to be sick, mouth open and gagging but the only thing that came up was a bit of clear bile and saliva as if his stomach had nothing to give. Just that little bit did nothing to abide the panic and confusion pounding through his temples. 

Just looking down over his body, down his metal chest adorned with lights and down to his feet, no longer clawed but looking like some sort of boot. One hand flew to his rear, a choked sound of distress escaping him as he felt nothing there, not even some sort of nub to indicate where his tail had been. It was simply smooth synthetics.

All strength left his legs as he collapsed to the floor, a choked cry in his throat as his new fingers dug at the tile below him. 

What was he now? What sort of abomination was he? A shriek fought its way out of his throat as he gripped the side of his head, hunched over his as he sat there on the floor. It wasn't a dream. 

The pain he felt indicated to him in no uncertain terms that he was well and truly awake and alive. If what he was now could even be called being alive. 

He looked up quickly as he heard the sound of a door opened, eyes fixed on the doorway and a snarl already forming on his lips.

Slowly the bathroom door opened wider to admit the concerned, but familiar face of Tracer, “....Genji? Are you okay?”

“What is wrong with me? What did you do to me!?” He shouted, pulling himself to his feet,trembling, “What have you done!?”

Tracer flinched back, her eyes widening as he stared at her, a wild look in his eyes, “We found you nearly dead! Burned and-and we had to get you here fast! Doctor Ziegler and Torbjörn worked for hours to do all they could to keep you alive-”

“You call this being alive!? What even am I!?” Genji roared, fingers digging against the porcelain of the sink with enough strength to crack the finish, “What have you done!?”

Tracer was backing up further, eyes wide only for her retreat to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder and another man stepping into the scene. He wore a patient smile on his face, his hair blond and an eyepiece adorned his face, covering his left eye, “Please, calm down. I know this might come as a nasty shock, but scaring my agents and shouting will not get your answers any faster, Genji,”

Genji bared his teeth some but could not fault the man for his words. Trembling, he slowly sunk back down to the floor, eyeing both warily, “Explain everything,”

“I should begin with introductions. I am Jack Morrison,” the man began with a nod of his head, “And I am the leader of Overwatch. You've already met agent Lena. We thought as you knew her, a familiar face would help in calming you down but it seems that is not the case,”

“How can I be calm as I wake up like this? Last I remember I-” Genji fell silent as the memories slowly came together once more. 

He had been falling, struck down by his brother. He had been laying on cold earth dying when a thing, an owl-faced creature had peered down at him and-

“Why am I here?” He managed out, “How am I here?”

“We got a distress call on a scout trip of a fringe village. Something seemed to have stirred up the local dragons and we were sent in to evac,” Jack began, “While doing so, we found you, wounded, barely alive. It is a miracle you were still breathing but your condition was critical and we were losing you so we brought you here for immediate attention. The only way to save you was to augment what could be saved of your physical body to machinery,” Jack paused, giving a slight smile, “Honestly it was a very experimental procedure using living metal and you are the first person to come out of it alive,”

Genji looked down over his body, a look of disgust flitting over his face, “So what? I'm only half a machine?”

“A human machine hybrid. A cyborg,” Jack clarified with a smile, lifting a hand, “And soon to be a part of our team,”

Something seemed off about the man. That much Genji could smell. Even if his he had lost his dragon-like features, his senses were still as sharp. He could smell Tracer, she smelled alive, but something about this Jack... it was like smelling grinding metal and rust. It put him more on edge and the snarl on his lips grew, baring more of his teeth that had shifted slightly, growing a bit more pointed. 

“I am not joining any team,” He spat, “Especially to those that did this to me!” 

Jack frowned and looked ready to speak again only for Tracer to step between the two, laughing nervously, “All right then! Maybe bring that up later as he gets better acclimated to Overwatch yes? How about I give you a grand tour Genji and give you a taste of things? Maybe will help you feel better to get out and strech your legs?”

Genji eyed her warily, scowling, not sure what to agree to. Tracer at least was a familiar face and didn’t put him on edge as much as this Jack character but still it was a lot at once to take in. There were far too many questions he had that could be answered by one person. Jack, for his part, let out a frustrated sigh before giving a curt nod. 

“Very well Tracer. You have permission to allow him out of his room to tour the facilities of the main hall and museum halls. We will however continue this conversation later,” He said, his entire persona changing like a switch. He gave Genji one last look over before turning sharply on his heels and striding out. 

Tracer remained silent until the door closed before she let out a sigh, shoulders slumping, “I’m sorry about that. Trust me, the real Jack Morrison was a lot more animated and a lot less politics and bluntness,”

“The real Jack Morrison?” Genji growled, slowly pulling himself to his feet, legs trembling. 

Tracer stepped into the room hesitantly, moving to offer her shoulder to the cyborg which he took grudgingly, “Yeah Commander Jack Morrison was a hero, the greatest hero of all time but well, he died and it was voted to not tell the public and instead create robots programmed with all his history and known traits to step in, just to maintain order,” 

“I knew he didn’t feel natural,” Genji grumbled as he leaned on Tracer, the woman helping him out of the room, “So your leader is a fake one. Why tell me this?”

“Because everyone who works in the recon bureau knows. You are going to find out sooner rather than later just ah, keep it to yourself or things get... difficult,” she looked away biting her lips some, “We lost a lot of people to the final assault of the demon stronghold in an effort to purge them,”

Tracer shook her head then though, forcing a smile as she looked up at Genji, leading him towards the door that was previously locked, “But enough of that, let’s talk about you! I’m sure you got a lot of questions! Oh! Did you find the manual?”

“The manual?” Genji echoed, scowling more, “Was I suppose to?”

“You need to read that!” Tracer declared pulling away slowly from his side, “I thought they put it on the nightstand next to your visor,”

“My visor?” Genji questioned, the confusion and frustration clear in his voice. 

Tracer nodded and left Genji standing there, the cyborg a little more stable on his feet now as he turned to watch her go towards the bed he woke from. She picked up two things from on top the stand beside it and brought them over to him with a smile. 

“The manual more or less explains your biology now. All the functions and what not they put in it and the visor,” She lifted up a smooth plate that had an interior that was clearly meant to fit over a face like a strange mask, “This goes over your face and works to process stuff. Not sure of the details, but it does have a universal translator!”

Genji took the visor, turning it over and feeling his stomach turn again. He recalled looking at his face and seeing nothing but smooth metal, an expressionless mask where his face should have been. It seemed that hadn’t been a nightmare after all. At least though he could be a bit more at ease knowing he could take it off. 

Slowly he brought it to his face, nearly jumping as it latched on automatically as soon as it was close enough, hissing. He looked at Tracer, wide-eyed before a green, protective glass dropped down over his eyes, suddenly loading up various readings, brightening up the room automatically to outline every tiny detail. 

Genji took a step back in surprise, shoulders raising before he looked at Tracer, “What is all this?”

“Probably readings. Mine does sort of the same thing,” she supplied, tapping her own glasses with a smile, “I’m uploading my user ID. Might be useful once you figure out how to access the chat. Sure it is in here though!”

Genji looked down as Tracer shoved a book into his hand a a surge of panic rose in him as he stared at the foreign symbols on the cover, the visor tracing over them quickly, “But I don’t know how to-“ he began to say before his froze, his eyes widening. 

He couldn’t read the human language, having grown up learning only to read the symbols of his people. Now though, all those strange squiggles and patterns were meaning something. He stared at the book in alarm before quickly opening it, tracing his finger over the page. 

He could read it and understand what the words meant as if something in his brain was processing it through some sort of filter. That revelation was making his head spin as he turned page after page, eyes trailing over each word with a sense overwhelmed awe until he felt himself starting to sway on his feet. He was jolted from his trance by Tracer’s arm wrapping around him to steady him again. 

“Careful there love! Mercy mentioned you could take in more information faster but doing it too fast and too much at once probably isn’t best for you,” she said, offering a small smile. 

Genji just stared at her, blinking behind his visor some before moving to set the book down, noting with some wonder that he had read through a quarter of it and the information was already processed into his mind as if he had taken a mental picture. His head throbbed a bit and he raised a hand to touch the side of it as if that would do anything to stop the dull pain.

“This is all rather strange. Did this Mercy talk about feeling like I’m not really awake and all of this is some sort of dream or fae illusion?” He murmured, shifting to touch about the visor, trying to figure out how to take it off again. 

“She did yeah. I'm sure when we meet her late she'll have more tips on how to cope with that! I’ll give you the tour and we will end with a medical check with her to double-check your systems and all that. She wants you to have a quick test run, just to make sure everything is running smoothly,” Tracer said, patting Genji on the shoulder, “I’m sort of excited really. We get so few new faces to show around, let alone someone like you, a human from the edgelands!”

“But I’m not-“ Genji began to say before he stopped himself. 

They didn’t know he was a dragon. His body must have been in a sever state if those traits hadn’t shown up. They had probably only saved him because of that assumption of his species being human and if they found out what he really was, h was sure they would not be above terminating him. Tracer was looking at him curiously and he was glad for the visor covering his expression.

“I’m not sure I should go out,” he finished lamely, “This has all been a bit much already, waking up with these…changes,”

He grimaced. Changes was a polite way of putting it. To him it was a mockery of everything he believed in. Nothing about him looked natural and nothing felt natural. All his reflexes felt faster and his mind felt like it was taking and processing everything too quickly leaving him with a constant headache as he slowly adjusted.

 

“I'm sure you will be fine and Mercy didn't say you needed to stay in bed,” Tracer moved to offer Genji her shoulder with a smile, “I've got you Genji. I mean, you helped me so I should help you,”

Genji looked down at the woman trying to smile before realizing she couldn't even seen the gesture anyways with the visor on. He let out a sigh and brought his hands up again pressing around his face with a grumble to try and get the thing off again, “What do I need to see anyways? I'm not in the mood to be a tourist after everything,”

“Well, I mean just a general tour to show where things are, just to get your systems moving. That way Mercy can get a better reading on the check-up. Not to mention the museum is just a really lowkey sort of place to visit to kill some time. Its close and agents get free passes,” Tracer tilted her head, watching as Genji's head hissed as he finally found the caches for the visor, popping it off again. 

“No, I don't know,” Genji grumbled, looking down at the visor, “I only ever heard about Overwatch and never had much care to visit it,”

That was putting it lightly. Any dragon that came with a hundred kilometers of the place could consider themselves a rather dead dragon and growing up, Genji had been told to avoid Overwatch as much as possible. Now here he was, cast off from his clan and turned into a metal abomination, now sitting in the very heart of enemy territory. The dragon cyborg sighed, raising a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, debating if he should just blow Tracer off and go collapse into his bed. 

Mentally he felt exhausted. However another part of him was itching, burning with a discontent. 

He didn't want to stay here and tour the city no. He wanted to make Hanzo pay for this. All of this. 

Genji opened his eyes, the gold orbs narrowing, “Where are my weapons?”

“Your weapons?” Tracer asked, looking confused before she shook her head, “If I recall, you had a very unique, sort of inhuman sword or something. They took it to the museum to have that confirmed,” 

Genji pursed his lips before turning towards the door, “I think I want to see this museum then. It would be....interesting to see if the sword was more than just a family heirloom,” He lied, trying to sound polite. 

Tracer brightened up at his change of heart, smiling as she moved to the doorway, “That's the spirit! Oh I can't wait to show you the museum! I mean, just between the two of us? I've always been interested in inhumans, you know? I've never seen one though. I think once I saw one of the fae!” 

The cyborg chuckled some, crossing his arms, “I've not met them either. They are not common in dragon territory,”

“Yeah, but you probably have seen a dragon, haven't you? Are they really as fearsome and bloodthirsty as the legends say? Ripping villages apart for their virgin maidens?” Tracer asked as the walked down the hallway. 

Genji nearly tripped over his own feet at her words, looking at her with an incredulous expression, “Dragons are.... a lot more sophisticated than that and most prefer fish. Humans smell unappetizing,”

He frowned though and wonder where in the world those stories could have come from. The dragons of the south were more or less peaceful unless bothered, however the dragons of the north-

“Really? Huh, that's interesting,” Tracer rubbed her chin thoughtfully, “I mean, during the Omnic Crisis War, the northern dragons were always eating people! Absolutely insane and destructive so many just thought the south dragons were the same way,”

Genji felt himself wince, feeling a shame well up inside of him as well as a biting anger. It was only another reminder of his own lineage, of who his people were. So far it seemed like there was to be no redeeming factors of what he was. Perhaps this metal body of his, this abomination he had become was fitting given his true heritage as northern dragons seemed to be nothing more than insane beasts.

A short spell of silence fell between the two as they moved down the hallway, the woman glancing at him once and a while. Genji chose to ignore her glance, more than content to keep to his own thoughts. Eventually though,Tracer stepped ahead a few steps, rushing forward before twirling on her heels, spreading her arms wide, “And without further adue, I welcome you, Genji, to Overwatch!”

She dipped into an elegant bow and stepped aside as they exited the hallway to what Genji presumed were living quarters to a wide open veranda that overlooked a breath-taking sight. His eyes widened and for a moment, he forgot about his own brooding thoughts. The city of Overwatch was huge, sprawled out in all directions as far as the eye could see, the metal spires soaring high to scrape the underbelly of whit clouds. It was a testament of human ingenuity, a metallic, whirring paradise gleaming in the sun, its banners flying high. 

Around the city though, at the very edge of what Genji could see, were huge walls though, a grim reminder that the people of this land lived in a constant state of fear of things far more powerful that dwelt in the untamed wilds. 

“Its beautiful,” Genji murmured, leaning on the railing some, “And humans built all of this?”

“Well sort of. Most of the newer editions,” Tracer smiled some as she leaned on the railing next to him, “Some say long ago that many inhumans had helped, the northern dragons taught humanity of the living metal, the elmentals taught them to harness raw power, and the fae taught humanity how to farm. So they say though,”

Genji nodded some, glancing to Tracer and offered the first real smile although it was small, “You must be proud of your city,”

“It's our city now Genji! You are a part of Overwatch now too,” She declared, clapping him on the back, “You want to see you new home?”

Her words didn't inspire any sort of hope in Genji, not any sense of maybe this place could be home. Overwatch was beautiful, graceful, and no doubt filled with new experiences but his eyes always went to the walls and his mind began to wander again back to the place he was raised, the natural beauty of the world that had always surrounded him and the freedom that existed there, a world unconfined, untamed. 

This would never be his home. It didn't feel like home and felt as artificial as his new body. 

Not to mention beyond this walls his brother still lived and that was a fact that Genji more and more felt a desire to correct. 

Genji tore his eyes from the city to look over at Tracer, giving her a slight smile and nod although he no longer felt the smile anymore, “Let's have a look then,”

The walk to the museum was not a short one and Genji had the feeling he was getting the scenic tour, being introduced to various landmarks on the way, politely gazing up at statues of heroes of Overwatch and biting his tongue and fighting a grimace at each piece of art he was shown that involved dragons being killed. A fact, Genji was noting, seemed to be a theme within human culture. He was starting to feel what threads of his patience was left starting to bleed away as they got to the museum square, Tracer still beaming proudly as she marched ahead, leading the way. 

“And here we are! Museum square!” She declared, “Also known as the Stage of Valor. Some of the most famous speeches by Jack Morrison were given here, not to mention Gabriel Reyes!”

“Gabriel Reyes?” Genji murmured, “That is the first time that name has come up,”

Tracer gave a small, almost sad smile, “That’s because he tends to be overlooked despite his heroic sacrifice against the demon hordes. Some say he slayed over a thousand,”

Genji gave her an incredulous look, “For such deeds, you would think he would be more famous,”

“Hard to overlook the fact he was, shall we say, rather brusque and quarrelsome in politics. The council wanted Jack as the face of Overwatch, not Gabriel. It’s…complicated,” Tracer murmured, looking away, “But he has a statue here and there. He died a true hero,”

A slight frown touched Genji’s lips. There was something more there, that much he could tell. He had not grown up the son of a dragon patriarch to not be able to tell when there was a lot of the story missing either because Tracer didn’t know or she was withholding the information. Questions were already forming but before he could speak, Tracer had perked up more, raising a hand to wave at someone across the square, “Ana! Reinhardt! Over here!”

Genji lifted his gaze with a slight exasperated sigh before he stiffened. If he still had the long ears of his draconic heritage, he was sure they would be flat against his skull as he picked up on a scent that was not human. 

The woman looked normal enough and smelled more or less as a human should. There was nothing particularly unnerving about the elderly human to the disguised dragon, but the man, huge and imposing with the silver of the twilight years gracing his features, something about him put up alarm flags in Genji. His smell was not that of a human, but more a burning smell, like charcoal on a fresh fire or of smoke. Not a particularly bad smell no, but it was one a human should not have, not unless said human had recently been on fire.

“Ah Tracer! It is good to see you!” the large man declared, striding over, “It has been a while! Our missions seem to always be occurring at opposite shifts!”

“Seems to be that way, yeah! And how are you Ana? Still getting use to everything again?” Tracer asked, smiling. 

The elder woman shrugged, chuckling some, “It is a lot to get use to after being lost in the wastelands for years, but,” She paused to look over at Reinhardt with a look of affection, “Old friends and familiar faces has made it easier to get along. Who is your friend?”

“This is Genji! He was the one from the borderlands of dragon territory that we found when we investigated that strange attack,” Tracer explained, “I'm giving him a tour of the city,”

“Nice to meet you Genji! I am Reinhardt Wilhelm and this lovely enchantress is Ana Amari,” The large man introduced, smiling wide. 

Ana made a scoffing sound as Genji allowed himself a small smile and gave a polite bow of his head, “A pleasure to meet you,”

Inside though he was baring teeth, eyeing Reinhardt and trying to determine what measure of inhuman he was. The dragon's eyes narrowed some and he drew upon a scant measure of power as his gaze flicked to Reinhardt's shadow as he continud to talk with Tracer and Ana. Any dragon could see through a disguise by looking into the shadow of an individual for although they could change form, it was sometimes harder to stop the cast of their shadow from being different. 

As Genji focused, urging that vague shadow to form more fully, he felt a heat build in the air. The shadow was stretching out, licking about like a wild fire, growing and growing, larger and larger-

“So how have you liked Overwatch?” Reinhardt's voice cut in, jolting Genji from his concentration to look up at the man. 

The smile was still in place but there was something in the eyes of the man, narrowed slightly as if he had sense what Genji was trying to do. The nostrils flared slightly as Reinhardt took in a slight breath before he tilted his head, giving a slight nod. Genji froze.

He could detect Reinhardt was inhuman but of course, so too could Reinhardt know he was not actually human either. The fact that Reinhardt had felt his power enough to impede his sight actively and interrupt the process showed that whatever inhuman he was, he was of a particularly powerful breed. 

“It is...all right. It is much to get use to,” Genji said slowly, now on full alert. 

“We were just on our way to see about picking up his weapons at the museum,” Tracer explained, “And to see the exhibits of course! Want to make sure he sees the full breadth of beasts we have to fight with!”

“An excellent idea!” Reinhardt declared, “I think I would like to accompany you, if that is all right with you and Genji. Of course you are allowed to come as well Ana!”

Genji faked a smile, “I am fine with that. It is always good to meet people of a similar … spirit,” He put out, carefully gauging Reinhardt's reaction.

The man smile although there was a slight tilt of his head, and a slight tension of his shoulders, “It is indeed. There is much we will need to discuss I think. The borderlands are where I hail from as well,”

“As long as you don't bore the poor boy with your unending tales of war and valor,” Ana cut in with an amused chuckle, “Don't scare him off too quickly,”

Reinhardt just smiled, putting a heavy hand on Genji's shoulder, nearly making the smaller man stumble, “I won't, I assure you. We have so many other things to discuss,”

The threat was there and Genji knew this other inhuman was sizing him up as a possible threat but was playing nice as the humans were there. That much at least kept Genji from quickly taking off to get into a better position for a potential fight. Reinhardt, for now, wasn't being aggressive.

Idly Genji wondered if that would change as soon as they were left alone. 

“Well then, with that settled, let's go! I'm honestly curious about Genji's swords and all. Borderland craftsmanship has really taken off if that is where he got his,” Tracer said as she began to lead the way of the group up the stairs of the museum.

“I think they found out the weaponry wasn't anything special,” Reinhardt put in as he moved forward quickly to get the door for everyone, dipping his head politely, “After you, my ladies and lord,”

Tracer gave a small laugh at the title and Ana only smiled, shaking her head in amusement. Genji just followed after them silently, his shoulders tensing up as he took in the sight of the museum atrium. 

The place was huge and the exhibit floor seemed to be one extending huge room. The ceiling ws made of elegant stained glass images that depicted various places of the land. Beautiful and elegant columns that seemed to be made of a shining golden marble stretched from the floor to the ceiling, supporting it with sweeping inverted ceilings that would not have looked out place in a cathedral. 

That beauty though was not what Genji noticed first though. What his eyes were drawn to were the large dragon skeletons strung up for display and the huge green serpentine dragon, clearly stuffed and mounted to appear threatening that arched off to the left. The sight was horrific and to the dragon, absolutely revolting. The feeling of wanting to throw up washed over him again as well as a growing rage at the clear disrespect being shown to his kin here. Even if it was just a recent revelation, he saw no reason for even a norther dragon to be so blatantly disrespected. 

“Here we are Genji! The museum! The biggest collection of non-human artifacts and representation of beasts from all over the land,”Tracer declared, spreading her arms wide, completely unaware of anger building within her companion, “It is a good place for new recruits to learn a little bit about what we fight out there!”

“The demon one in particular is rather fascinating,” Ana put in, her back still to Genji, “I can tell you from experience that when they were still around, you could barely sleep at night without fearing one would be creeping in,”

Genji bared his teeth some as a sharp retort was already forming on the tip of his tongue before a heavy hand on his shoulder drew his attention to Reinhardt. The man was smiling although there was a look of warning in his eyes, “How about the two of you go on ahead and I go with Genji to get his weapon?”

“We can come-” Tracer began only for Reinhardt to shake his head apologetically. 

“Ah, but I think our friend here needs a break in the rest room. He's looking a bit ill and as neither of you are men, I doubt it would go over well to assist him into the woman's restroom,” Reinhardt offered Tracer a small smile, “We shall not take long,”

“If you say so,” Tracer murmured. 

Ana remained silent, her good eye squinted slightly in suspicion but she said nothing, watching as the larger man quickly began to steer Genji away and towards one of the yawning archways leading to the maze of hallways that comprised of the archives. 

“I know you are upset, dragon, but if you are to make a scene, your life will be forfeit,” the larger man murmured, “They are not aware that you are not human and you remain safe as long as that is maintained,”

Genji scowled a bit, shooting Reinhardt a look, “Speaking from experience I suppose, given how long you must have been hiding in their ranks. I take it their devices to dispel disguises do not work?”

“Not at all,” Reinhardt gave a small laugh, “But regardless, my young friend, you are in Overwatch now. You cannot go slaughtering humans-”

“Why not? It seems they enjoy stuffing and or hanging up the bones of my people like they are things to gawk at,” Genji hissed.

“They are fake, I can assure you,” Reinhardt said, keeping his grip on Genji's shoulder, “They are only for a visual of the size of a dragon as well as the bone structure. There is no raiding of cemeteries of your kind,”

“It is still unnerving, fake or not,” the cyborg murmured, “And it seems you know what I am, but what are you?”

The older of the two gave a wide grin, exposing sharp teeth and a slightly inhuman cut to his face for just a moment, a lick of smoke rising from his nostrils as he snorted, “What am I indeed? I'll leave that to you to keep trying to guess,”

 

“How mysterious,” Genji drawled sarcastically as he followed the larger man as he lead him into a room. The little demonstration of powe did nothing to give Genji any clear clues. Smoke and fire though seemed to be a big part of whatever Reinhardt's true form would be. 

The room itself was unremarkable and clearly some lair of a scholar from the amount of books stacked here and there as well as the various artifacts kept in containers. Genji's sword was laid out on the desk with a few notes scribbled about it and as Genji watched, Reinhardt moved to pick up the notes. 

“Speaking of mysterious, it is best if everything thinks your weapon of choice is also a mystery,” Reinhardt gave a wink as the notes went up quickly in flames in his hand, turning to ash in mere moments, “You need to keep your identity a secret,”

“I don't plan on staying long,” Genji growled, moving to collect his sword, thankful to have at least one part of all of this still be familiar, “I have business to take care of,”

“Business?” asked cautiously as he watched the cyborg slip the the harness over his shoulder and head, strapping the sword securely to his back before moving to secure the shorter sword against his lower back.

Genji glanced at the man briefly before heading back to the door, “My brother is the one who did this to me and I don't intend on letting him live to think about it,” Genji said coldly, “I will see him dead,”

“Vengeance is not a wise path,” Reinhardt murmured, following after the cyborg, “What could will come of this path?”

 

A cruel smile touched Genji's lips as he kept his gaze ahead, eyes narrowing slightly, “Who cares? The only thing that I care that will come of it is he will be dead and I can piss on his grave for his betrayal, for being the reason why I have been turned into this abomination,”

Reinhardt's brow furrowed as he picked up his pace to catch up with the cyborg, “Genji, you are not-”

 

“Not what? An abomination?” That earned a humorless bark of laughter from the cyborg, “Please. I am made of metal and the things I can do now are completely unnatural and yet?” he paused, raising his hands, eyes narrowing in focus, trying to extend his claws as he used to and feeling only a tingle but nothing changed, “I cannot shift my form. I cannot look how I'm suppose to look. I've been shackled into this human technology and all hopes and dreams I had once had are gone now,”

He lowered his hands to his side, clenching them, “I am an abomination but even so, I'll not be denied the one goal I have in life, the one little thing I still exist to do. I'll kill my brother for what he has done to me and I will let nothing stop me. ,”

Reinhardt fell silent but he could tell the man was not very pleased with the response, the smile from before turning to a frown. Reinhardt gave a slight shake of his head and heaved a heavy sigh but did not speak further but his eyes continue to bore into Genji, filled with silent disapproval. Honestly Genji could care less. Hanzo was going to die by his hands and he did not need the approval of some ancient non-human to do so nor did he need the permission of these humans who turned him into this thing without his permission.

As soon as he could, he would find his way out of Overwatch and return to his homeland to conclude his business.

Tracer was all smiles by the time they caught up with the two women again at an exhibit pertaining to what looked like metallic bird men who, according to the display, could call upon pure energy to shift into multi-armed bird abominations with human-like faces. 

“You got your sword back! What did they say? Is it really an ancient relic or the like?” Tracer asked, tilting her head curiously.

“Nothing but a well crafted replica,” Reinhardt declared with a chuckle, “That is why we were able to take it back out. So enjoying reading about the omnics? At one time they used to be quiet a handful of trouble!”

Tracer gave a chuckle, turning back to the display, rocking back on her heels some, “Don't I know it! They've gone quiet though since Mondatta assumed control of the mountains,”

“One less thing to worry about,” Ana murmured, “Now we just have the southern dragons and the beast men to concern ourselves with,”

“What about the fae?” Genji asked, his gaze shifting over to another display featuring pictures of tree-looking humanoids, “Do they not cause you trouble?”

“Depends on the fae,” Ana gave a shrug, “Some do, some don't. There are so many of them and so many varieties that they never formed a united front to cause trouble. We deal with isolated cases of fae related attacks mostly,”

Reinhardt nodded, crossing his arms, “They are not really interested in causing any trouble, at least, not any sort of huge trouble. Really things have been quiet since the northern dragons were lay to rest and given peace from their madness and the demons expunged,”

Genji frowned as he looked between the fae and omnic displays, crossing his arms. He had heard of both but had never seen nor interacted with either. The southern dragons tended to keep all out of their lands without any sort of discrimination. The displays seemed rather crude in their depictions though and the dragon was none to impressed with it all. He turned away, letting his eyes trail over the stain-glass above, “So you mentioned a Mercy earlier,”

Tracer blinked, her attention now drawn to Genji, “Yeah, she is our doctor and the one responsible for your operation. We will go and see her-”

“I think I want to see her now. Most of what is here, I know actually. It is....things I had to learn on the boarder,” He lied as he crossed his arms.

“But we didn't get to see the exhibit on demons. I'm sure you've never seen a demon!” Tracer protested, “Dark, shadowing beings with the ability to shape-shift, growing teeth and eyes as they pleased!”

Genji tilted his head thoughtfully. Her description, however primitive it was, did seem to match with the being he had seen on her ship the day they met, the thing that had ruptured the side of it. Still that could have easily been a fae masquerading as a demon, a trick they often pulled, and nothing more than that.

“I can see this later when I am feeling better. Things are feeling a bit overwhelming now,” Genji said, giving a shrug. 

It was not entirely untrue as things were swiftly becoming overwhelming and he was still waiting for it all to crash back down again when he was left alone to his thoughts, but really his reasoning was to get away from Reinhardt and the judging glances sent his way and to meet the woman who had butchered him completely. 

Genji was still debating if he was going to thank her for the horrific experience or simply add her to the list of people he was personally going to murder for doing this to him. 

“I think it is for the best then that you see Mercy. She is wonderful at helping people adjust to medical changes,” Ana tilted her head, crossing her arms, “Keep an eye on him Tracer. Don't let him out of your sight in case of the worse,”

“I haven't thus far!” Tracer responded, smiling. Ana though let her gaze linger on Genji, a bit of a frown touching her lips as if she was able to detect his inner thoughts. 

Ana's small bit of warning seemed to have went over the woman's head and Genji gave the veteran human a withering look but did not comment. Humans were a lot more perceptive of motive than they were at specie at the very least. That or this Ana was just a little more perceptive than most of her kin.

“Well, we shouldn't delay,” Genji murmured, turning towards Tracer and giving a small bow of his head, “I follow your lead,”

“Of course, right this way Genji! See you Ana and Reinhardt! Maybe later we can meet up with Winston to have dinner? It has been ages since we talked over a good meal!” Tracer said that contagious smile still on her face. 

“Of course!” Reinhardt thundered, “I will select for us a fine establishment to dine at this evening!”

Tracer laughed and gave a way as she turned to lead Genji away, the cyborg falling into step behind her, crossing his arms. He allowed himself a brief frown and quietly decided that for now, he would stay his hand against this Mercy.

Just for now. First and foremost he wanted to escape this place after all and as Reinhardt had pointed out, murdering humans would cause a bit of a scene. 

The walk to the medical ward at least was much faster than the scenic route they had taken to the museum and for that, Genji was grateful. Compared to the rest of Overwatch though, the ward was rather cold looking, sparsely decorated and with only a dim chime greeting them as they entered. A few mechanized humanoid figures looked up from their tasks before turning back to work without a care and the whole place put Genji on edge and his hand itch to grab the hilt of his sword. 

“Mercy? Are you in? I'm here with Genji!” Tracer called out, stepping into the room further. 

“In here!” The voice was soft, almost like a melody and it honestly didn't fit the voice Genji had imagined the owner of this ward to have. 

Upon entering the room, he beheld a blond woman bent over some charts, examining each on with a careful eye and sorting them to the correct files, a nurse attendant at her side. She looked up as Tracer and Genji entered, setting down the chart she had been holding and giving a nod to her assistant. 

“Get those sorted as I take care of this,” She ordered gently before coming up quickly to stand before Genji, “Awake at last! How are you feeling? Any sort of nausea or dizziness? Any sort of pains in the joints or discomforts?”

Genji took a slight step back as he looked away, “No physical pain no. I am still....rather upset about waking up like this. I don't remember agreeing to be made into a machine,”

This time Mercy looked away, her gaze dropping to her feet as she brought her hands to her chest, wringing them some, “I'm sorry but time was short. Your wounds were critical and really, you should have been dead,” She bit her lip, “It felt like....some darker force might have been keeping you alive, trying to heal you and I could not let it take root,” 

She looked up then, a more fiery determination in her eyes and a more stubborn set to her shoulders, “ I did not have the time to ask and you were not regaining conscious. It was either let you die or save your life so I went through with the experimental process. Your body adhered to the living metal far better than any subject in the past-”

“Living metal?” Genji asked, looking down at his hands with a frown.

Mercy nodded, “It is a rare form of alloy, once crafted by the Northern dragons to create the omnics. We use the material sparingly but all attempts to use it as prosthetic in the past lead to it poisoning and consuming the person. You are the first successful merger of the two,”

Genji almost laughed. It seemed being a northern dragon might of, for once, been in his favor if this was a creation of his people. He lowered his hands to fix his gaze on Mercy, “So now what? Now that I'm this walking talking machine, what happens next?”

“Well, to start, I want to clarify one thing: you are not a machine. Your internal organs are mostly in tact. The metal is a shell, a casing more or less. Your arms and legs were removed due to infection ad the level of damage and a few changes to your lungs and the like to support your new anatomy,” She pointed out briskly.

“Oh so I'm not a machine either. I'm neither. I'm my own unique amalgamation of parts,” Genji sneered, taking a seat on the nearby examination bed, crossing his arms, “Fantastic,”

Mercy bit her lip again, coming over to rest a hand on his shoulder, “Genji, I know this is difficult for you but give it time. It is only the first day. Here in Overwatch, there is a place for you. Jack is interested in having you join us in hunting down inhumans in the south-”

“In the south you say? Would that be dragon hunting by chance given you just attacked the place?” Genji asked, tilting his head. 

“We didn't attack it!” Tracer interrupted, “The ships were unidentified enemy crafts, ones we have seen popping up everywhere! We have been trying to stop them and were coming in after them as they attacked the dragon heartland. Right now we are trying to determine where the survivors fled to and to propose diplomacy with them to set up a perimeter,”

Genji gave a soft laugh, “That will not work. The southern dragons are too proud and their new patriarch,” Genji scowled, “He should be killed for the crimes he has committed,”

His hands clenched on the side of the berth he sat on, staring hard at the wall, “I will only help if I am given permission to kill the southern dragon patriarch for the crimes he has done against me,”

Mercy and Tracer shared a familiar look, the same look Reinhardt had given him earlier. He could have laughed. It was just two more people no doubt about to tell him vengeance wasn't the path to take, that he should be the bigger man about this and forgive Hanzo. 

They didn't understand what it was like, had never experienced what it was like to be put to death for crimes you had not committed and be murdered by your own kin in cold-blood. A feeling of disdain for all of them began to grow stronger, tearing up the inside of his chest like a ravenous serpent. All these humans felt themselves better as if they could honestly judge him at all when they so quickly lashed out at any species they did not understand, hunting them down with intentions to kill. 

“Genji, the patriarch is necessary. A sudden loss of power and control in the dragons could put the whole region into further chaos,” Mercy began gently, “I do not think-”

“Think what? That politics comes first?” Genji growled, “I don't care what it does. I don't even care if it causes the whole species to be wiped out!”

For it wasn't just Hanzo, it was all of them. Every member of the clan from the eldest to the youngest who had seen him for what he was, had seen him as a northern dragon and thought that a terrible enough curse to be born with to excuse his death and not the merits of his years upon years of growing up among them, unaware of his heritage.

Everything had changed within moments and he had had no choice in any of it. He had been the victim and he was tired of playing that part. It was time to become a proper hunter of those that had caused him harm. 

“It isn't like that Genji. Just, I mean, every story of vengeance ends poorly,” Tracer added, her expression concerned, “I think the shock of all of this is getting to you maybe,”

“I agree,” Mercy clasped her hands behind her back as she eyed Genji, “Physically you are well but I think the trauma of all of this has made you want to find someone to blame-”

“I don't need to find someone to blame. Hanzo was the one who cut me down, who tried to kill me and it is you who turned me into this freak!” Genji's temper spilled over and he started to tremble.

He wanted his claws, his horns, his tail, his entire heritage back. He wanted to feel like a living thing, not this shell of himself with nothing to live for but to serve humans in their society, as if he owed them some kind of thanks for this.

He needed to get out of here. 

Genji rose to his feet, shoulders hunching and he found himself flexing his hands some as he fixed both Tracer and Mercy with a glare, all the hurt inside, the emotions he was barely keeping at bay starting to spill over his self control.

“I don't want to be here, I never wanted to be here! Who would ever ask for this to happen to them? Nothing that has happened has been my fault. IT has been the fault of everyone trying to make me into something they can use!” He shouted, “I do not want to do anything for Overwatch!”

He moved towards the door before either women could say something in protest, rushing into the hallway without a glance back. The desire to run, to be away from all of this was growing. All of a sudden the walls were feeling too close and more and more it was like a cage trying to form around him. The way they talked and treated all of this, it was like they were trying to brainwash him to agree to do as they say without question and Genji wasn't about to become anyone's pawn.

Already he was running, his cyborg body easily out pacing any human as he sprinted ahead. Genji wasn't about to let himself be contained and told what was best for him, not now, not when he had lost everything there was to lose, everything but his life even if that life was now to be an abominable existence. 

Genji's eyes narrowed and he moved to slip the visor on, feeling it click on helping to augment his eyes to allow them to react as quickly as his reflexes. 

He was going to get out and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
